Do It Again
by GatesVengeance
Summary: After getting stood up on yet another date, Seth Rollins makes his way into a bar on the other side of town. In there, he meets a bartender who makes him question everything. M/M, WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth Rollins glanced at the watch on his wrist and groaned. He'd been outside of this restaurant for over half an hour waiting for his alleged date to turn up. He'd given them the benefit of the doubt, thinking that maybe they were having car troubles but thirty minutes of waiting was getting a little excessive. His brown orbs scoured the car park, only seeing couples emerging from their cars and making their way into the popular restaurant.

He pulled his phone out of his suit pocket and checked if there was anything there. He felt his stomach drop when there was no text from his date or even a missed phone call. He let out another groan, this one a little louder as he slid the phone back into his pocket and began the short walk from his spot in front of the restaurant to his car that was parked over near the beach on the other side of town. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he walked, the excited smile that was previously on his face falling from being stood up again.

He stopped at a crossing and pushed the button. His eyes wandered and he caught his reflection in one of the shop windows. He was dressed in an impeccably tailored navy blue suit with a crisp white, button up shirt underneath the jacket that was accompanied by a skinny navy tie. His two-toned hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he'd even trimmed his beard, showcasing his handsome features. A smirk grew on his lips. He knew he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes to look at. He also had an enviable body that was shown off due to the well fitted suit.

He heard the sound from the crossing and dragged himself away from his own reflection for a moment to walk across the busy street. He couldn't help but feel a little self conscious as he walked past the cars, wondering if they could smell the stench of rejection that was currently plaguing him. He let out a sigh. He hadn't even really wanted to go on this date but his friend Wade had almost forced him into it.

This was the second date that Wade had convinced him to go on. He knew that his British friend was only trying to do what was best for him but he really wished he wouldn't. Seth knew that he was good looking and he was only twenty-nine for crying out loud. He wasn't at the desperate stage of his life yet and it certainly didn't consume his every thought. Sure, he had been single for a while but he wasn't lonely. He was happy where he was in life. He knew he'd be happier if there was someone to share it with but he was content for the moment. He only wished that if Wade was going to set him up with random people that they would actually turn up.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the screen. His thumb scrolled through his contacts until he settled on that of his friend, wanting to let the older man know just how shit he was at picking him reliable dates. He clicked the call icon on his phone and then held the electronic device up to his ear. He heard it ring through a number of times and he was just about to hang it up when he heard a phone through the other end of the phone.

" _Fuck_. Hello?" Wade's voice sounded almost annoyed.

"Hey." Seth replied through the phone. "Thanks for setting me up with another no show."

" _Uhh_." Wade sounded a little uncomfortable. "Now's not the best time."

Seth creased his brow. "Huh? Why not?"

"Shea got back a few days earlier." Wade let out a sigh. "Look. I'm not talking to my friend on the phone while I'm naked and my boyfriend is also trying to get naked. I'll call you later."

Seth didn't even get a chance to say a word before Wade hung up the phone. He rolled his eyes and slid his phone back into his pocket. He needed a drink and definitely sooner rather than later. He walked a little bit further down the street, keeping his eyes open for a nicer establishment to kill a few hours in. He stopped at the last bar at the end of the street that was but a stone's throw from the beach. It was still light outside but the red neon lights that indicated the name of the bar were flashing dramatically already.

He stepped inside of the bar, finding it almost empty but for a few people who looked like definite regulars. The bar was pretty simply decorated. The walls were black with a few mirrors that were placed sporadically along the walls. There were a few booths that sat on either side of the relatively small bar as well as a few smaller, taller tables with black bar stools surrounding it. There was a pool table over in one of the corners and he could see the toilets nearby.

He felt almost instantly out of place there in his suit. This was not the usual bar that he would ordinarily go into and it was on the complete other side of town. Everyone else was dressed relatively casually in plain, dark coloured t-shirts and a pair of jeans. He felt more than a little self conscious when the pretty, bleached blonde man who was wiping down one of the nearby tables was giving him the filthiest look he possibly could. He inwardly sighed, making his way over to the bar where another row of stools lined the mahogany coloured bar top.

He took his seat and glanced around the place. Behind the bar there was already a man standing there with arms folded across his chest. He had shortish, messy, dark blonde hair that was curling on the ends. He had an attractive face with fuller cheeks and thin lips that were already smirking at him in a way that both excited and scared him a little bit. His piercing blue eyes hadn't yet left his own brown orbs, a stand off of sorts occurring as they watched each other.

He'd been able to pull his eyes away from the bartenders for long enough to rake over the rest of his body. The other man had a strong body, his biceps straining against the thin cotton of his plain white t-shirt while the clear outline of his pectoral muscles were pushing against the front of his t-shirt. His eyes moved lower down, admiring the way that the shirt fit the other man absolutely perfectly, like he was made to wear that particular article of clothing. His eyes stopped when they reached the other man's belt buckle, the clear outline of strong thighs through the blue denim was painfully obvious.

"And what's a smart dressed man doing in a dump like this?" The bartender's voice was rough and gravelly. But the sound made Seth's heart skip a little.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "The same thing everyone else is doing here."

"Everyone comes here for different reasons." The other man replied. "Most come here to drown their sorrows."

"Maybe I have." Seth said.

The bartender watched him carefully. "And what sorrows might someone like you have?"

"I did just get stood up for a date." Seth answered honestly. "I think that's a good enough reason to have a drink."

"I would never have stood you up." The bartender's smirk changed into a grin. "And what sort of drink are you after _pretty boy_?"

"Pretty boy?" Seth rolled his eyes. "That's original."

"Well I don't know your name, now do I?" The bartender was watching Seth carefully, taking in every inch his greedy blue eyes could absorb.

"Seth." Seth answered almost immediately. There was something about the intense stare that was affecting him more than he'd care to admit. "What's yours?"

"I don't know why you'd want to know my name." The bartender replied. He still hadn't moved, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the back bench.

"The same you'd want to know mine." Seth replied.

"I didn't ask for your name though." The other man responded. "You were just so _eager_ for me to know it."

Seth felt a blush rise to his cheeks. It had been a very long time since he'd felt himself blush from this sort of interaction with another man. "I thought you'd want to know mine." He said quietly. "I told you mine so why don't you tell me yours?"

The bartender let out a light laugh. "The old 'I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours' story." He grinned. He uncrossed his arms and deliberately made sure that his hand rubbed across his crotch, grabbing a hold of his cock through his jeans for only the shortest amount of time. "I much prefer showing."

Seth knew he was blushing know. He tried his hardest to suppress the moan that was right there on the tip of his tongue when he saw the other man grab at his junk right in front of him. His very thick cock. God it had been too long since he'd had some action. He was practically salivating at the thought of letting this stranger have his way with him. "How will you show me your name?"

"In so many ways Seth." The other man almost purred. He watched Seth swallow down the lump in his throat and his smirk returned. This was too easy. "But fair's fair. Name's Dean."

"Dean?" Seth almost scoffed. "Sounds like a frat boy's name."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks. Cause Seth definitely doesn't."

"Are you gonna do your job Dean and get me a drink?" Seth smirked at the other man. "Or am I going to have to go elsewhere?"

Dean cocked his eyebrow up. "You still haven't told me what you want _pretty boy_."

"What if what I want isn't on the menu?" Seth's smirk grew a little bit as he tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth.

Dean took a step forward and placed his hands onto the bench top. He leaned forward just slightly so that he and Seth were almost face to face. "Then I can't serve you."

"That would be your loss." Seth responded. "A beer would be a good start to the night though."

"Took you long enough to tell me _pretty boy_." Dean smirked at Seth. He pushed himself up off the counter and moved a little bit further down the bar, stopping at the taps and grabbing a glass. He could feel Seth's eyes on him as he filled up the glass before bringing it back to where the other man was sitting. He watched Seth's lips press against the glass before he took a long sip from it, draining almost a quarter of the glass. The smirk on his lips grew even larger. "So Seth. Tell me. Do you enjoy the view from the _top_ or like it from the _bottom_?"

Seth almost choked on the beer that was in his mouth. He swallowed down the large amount in his throat, placing his glass back on the counter top. "What do you think I like?"

"I think you like being at the bottom of the mountain, looking up." Dean smirked. He leaned forward again on the bar, his eyes locking with Seth's once more, an electric spark passing between them. He saw the flicker of desire that washed over Seth's brown orbs and he grinned. "Scratch that. I _know_ what you like. You're one of those guys who struts around like they're the ones in control when really they are the ones who love to be dominated. Am I right?"

Seth swallowed down another lump that was bubbling in his throat. "And what do I get out of telling you the answer?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you'd get the best night of your life."

Seth grinned. "You think you're that good, do you?"

"No thinking involved." Dean answered instantly. "I _know_ I'm that good."

"Well since you know all the answers, I don't even need to tell you." Seth grinned back. He picked up his glass and drained the rest of his glass. He placed the now empty glass back on the counter top and he looked at Dean. He was embarrassed at how light headed he already felt. He'd only had one drink but it had been a while since he'd eaten anything. "And since you know it all, you'd know that I don't spread my legs for just anyone."

Dean just gave him a look. "No one ever finds their forever in a bar."

Seth just rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he was even getting this upset over a stupid comment. He'd only just met the damn man but of course, his mind was already charging right ahead, contemplating things that weren't even a question as of yet. He needed to get out of here. He knew that there was only one thing that this bartender wanted from him and felt like a fucking idiot for thinking otherwise in that split second. He stood up off the bar stool and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a $20 bill. He placed the bill on the counter top. "Thanks for the beer. Keep the change."

He turned around and made his way back out the way that he'd come in, the look on the blonde man who'd been previously glaring at him had now changed to a smug one. He rolled his eyes and kept walking, pushing the door open and stepping out into the evening. It was still warm outside but it was always warm where he was and began the short distance to the beach.

"Seth, wait!" He turned around to see Dean chasing him down the footpath. He stopped in his tracks and waited for what the other man was going to say. "Why'd you leave? I thought we were having fun."

"We both don't want the same thing. The look on your face when I told you I don't give it up for free answered my questions." Seth answered simply.

Dean gave him another look. "You don't know what I want."

"What do you-" Seth was cut off by Dean grabbing his wrist and dragging him off the path and down one of the alley's near the bar. "Where are you taking me?"

Dean didn't say a word until he was satisfied with where they were. He turned Seth around and pushed him up against the wall. He ignored the whine of protest that left the younger man's mouth when the back of his suit touched the bare brick. He smirked at the pretty man below him, Seth's brown orbs wide, his lips parted as he tried to protest. He merely grabbed Seth's other hand with his and pushed his arms up high above both of their heads.

Their eyes locked again and he felt an intense chemistry that he'd never experienced before. His hands intertwined with Seth's out of sheer instinct and he pushed his body closer to the slightly smaller man's. He could feel Seth's heart racing through his chest, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. His own heart was thumping away in his chest but he tried to remain calm on the exterior. His lips were curled into a smirk and he was merely centimetres away from pressing their mouths together. He was so close to seeing what Seth tasted like. So damn close.

He moved his face millimetres closer to Seth's, their crotches almost perfectly aligned as he pushed his body weight completely onto the smaller man's frame. Not that he minded much at all. "Do you want to kiss me?"

Seth was thrown by the question. "What?"

"Do you want to kiss me?" Dean repeated the question. He watched Seth carefully, watched the way that his lips pouted just a little bit more. "Cause I wanna kiss you. I've been thinking about it since you walked in the bar."

Seth didn't answer with words. Instead, he let out a light moan.

"Use your words Seth." Dean's voice was so quiet but Seth felt the passion. "How am I supposed to know that you want to kiss me if you don't tell me?" He leaned forward just a little bit closer, their lips practically touching but not quite. He let out a low groan of his own, making sure to push closer with his hips as he did so. "Tell me what you want Seth or you won't get anything."

Seth had his mouth open ready to speak when he heard his phone ring loudly from his pocket. He heard the shrill tone echo in the small alleyway, almost embarrassed at the caller's unfortunate timing. He pushed his hips harder up against Dean's, hoping that that was enough.

Dean clicked his tongue three times. "You're not answering my question Seth. And if you don't want to kiss me, then I can just go."

Seth's eyes widened in absolute panic. "Yes."

Dean's lips changed into a grin. "Yes what?"

"Kiss me." Seth almost pleaded.

Dean leaned forward and finally pressed their lips together. It was nothing more than a close mouthed kiss but the passion that he felt rocket through his body was nothing short of incredible. He pulled back after a moment, ending it rather quickly. "You should probably call back whoever was calling you."

Seth watched in awe as Dean untangled himself from him and took a step back. He gave him a look. "Is that it?"

"Well I've got to earn it, right?" Dean grinned at Seth. "You're welcome in my bar anytime you want _pretty boy_."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** anndddd I'm back! I've missed writing these two. Let me know what you all think, I always look forward to seeing what you all think. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth watched Dean strut down the alleyway and no doubt return to the bar he'd just come from. There was a smile that pulled at the corner of his lips. He'd never quite met a man like that before. Someone who was so absolutely sure of himself and who also made Seth's heart beat like he was a desperate teenager. He hadn't ever felt such an intense connection with another person before.

He ran a hand across the top of his head, smoothing down his hair before he pushed himself off of the wall. He had an extra spring in his step as he walked back down the alleyway, turning left and walking back past the bar. He walked slowly past the entrance, the door swinging open and revealing Dean at the bar, smirking out at him. Their eyes met for another moment and he embarrassed to feel his cheeks flush again.

He shook his head as the door closed behind the patron that was entering and resumed his walk back to his car and back to his townhouse on the outskirts of the city. The weather was starting to warm up the closer that they got to Spring but he still didn't like being outside alone at night. He dug his hands back into his pants pockets as he continued his journey.

Once he'd reached his vehicle, he pulled out his keys, pushing the button to unlock it while he slid into the driver's seat. Before he started up the car, he also pulled out his cell phone, checking who it was that had called him. He already knew that the caller was going to be Wade and he sent his friend a quick text before he turned on the ignition and began the short drive from the restaurant back to his house.

His drive took a little longer to get home than usual because of the amount of cars that were still traveling at this time. Although that wasn't unusual. He lived in Malibu and made the short commute each day to Los Angeles for work. He loved to wake up to the smell of the ocean every morning and when he'd purchased his first home a few years ago, he insisted that it be as close to the ocean as he could afford.

He smiled as he pulled into his driveway. He pushed the button for his electronic garage, waiting only momentarily for the door to open up. His townhouse was in a row of three. All houses were identical on the outside, all the outside walls were terracotta coloured while the roofs were black as well as the edging on the windows windows and matching balustrades for the balconies. He drove into his two-car garage and clicked the button to close the door again.

He made sure he locked his car before making his way into his house. His house was of moderate size with three bedrooms and two bathrooms that was spread out over two levels. His house also boasted a brand new kitchen, furnished with the newest appliances. But so was the rest of his house, all brand new furniture that his mother had insisted he put in there. Well demanded really. It wasn't all bad though, she did have impeccable style even if to furnish his house completely had cost him another small fortune.

He'd been raised not too far away from the city in Calabasas. His parents were incredibly wealthy, his dad was particularly business savvy and held a very powerful position as a bank CEO while his mother did all that she could to raise both him and his brother to follow in the same footsteps as their father. Which he almost had. He'd gone to college once he'd graduated High School and completed his Business management degree before he began his life as an adult and started his own business.

He had owned and operated his own gym for a few years now and each year he'd been able to post a profit. His parents had given him the money to purchase the establishment right out of college as a graduation present and after a few years he'd been able to purchase his own home and put down enough for a deposit. On his last birthday, his Dad had given him nothing but a cheque as a present. It was enough to pay off the last of his home loan and he was incredibly grateful. He knew that he'd been lucky in a lot of aspects of his life but every single advantage that his parents had provided for him, he'd used it to turn into something even better. The only aspect he wasn't entirely lucky in was love.

He trudged up the wooden stairs that led to his bedroom on the second floor. Once he'd reached his bedroom, he pulled off his suit jacket, leaving it to lay on the side of his chair that sat in the corner of the room. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked the electronic device. He moved to sit on his King sized bed, lying down flat on his back as he scrolled through his contacts on his phone, settling on Wade before he pushed the screen. He held his phone up to his ear and heard it ring a few times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Wade's British voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey." Seth answered. "You're done having sex with Sheamus, aren't you? Cause I don't want to imagine you naked again."

Wade laughed. "Yeah. For now. He's in the shower at the moment."

Seth rolled his eyes even though he knew his friend couldn't see him. "So thanks for setting me up with another dud by the way."

"Dolph seemed really keen when I talked to him." Wade replied. "I don't know what happened."

"Oh well." Seth said dismissively. "It might have worked out for the better."

Wade was quiet for a moment. "You met someone, didn't you?"

"I might have." Seth knew he was blushing and he was very happy his friend couldn't see him.

"Well?" Wade pushed after a short silence between them.

"Well what?" Seth asked.

"Well." Wade started. "Tell me about him, you idiot!"

Seth had a smile on his face. "He's a bartender and-"

Wade was clicking his tongue. "A bartender? Really?"

"I'm just a gym owner." Seth replied quickly.

"You're scraping the bottom of the barrel with a _bartender_ Seth." Wade said sharply. "What's so special about this guy?"

"I don't know." Seth answered sheepishly. "He's just different. He's cute too."

Wade let out what sounded like a sigh. "Are you going on a date with him?"

"Not exactly." Seth answered. "I might go back in and see him again tomorrow night though."

"No date?" Wade asked skeptically. "Are you sure he even _wants_ to see you again?"

"He chased me down the street just to kiss me so I think so." Seth replied quickly. There was a huge grin on his face as he said it even though he knew his friend couldn't see it. "If you're free, we could go there for drinks tomorrow night after work?" He asked. He paused for a moment. "Sheamus can come too if you're both free."

"I'm sure he'd be up for it." Wade answered. He then let out a rather loud yawn. "Look we can talk about it tomorrow at work. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye." Seth replied before hanging up the phone. He couldn't quite get rid of the rather large grin on his face as he jumped off the bed, ridding himself of his clothes while he got ready to have a shower. Tomorrow night couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

Seth admired himself in his floor length mirror in his bedroom. He was dressed in a pair of tight, black skinny leg jeans and a plain white, long sleeved t-shirt. He twirled around in the mirror a few times, making sure that he looked absolutely perfect. He didn't want to look basic by any means tonight.

"You look fine!" Wade's voice called out from the bed.

"I just don't want to look average." Seth mumbled as he continued to look at himself in the mirror.

Wade rolled his eyes. "You are anything but average Seth."

Seth turned to look at his friend. "Thanks. Is Sheamus on his way?"

Wade pulled out his phone from his pocket, checking the time. "Yeah. He should be here any minute now."

Wade was dressed in a pair of blue, straight leg fitted jeans that clung to his long legs. He was also wearing a plain black v-neck t-shirt that revealed half of his tattoo on his right arm. Wade was tall, easily more than half a foot taller than he was. He had broad shoulders and was muscular but slender, his muscles more toned than bulky. He had short, dark brown hair and had a well maintained beard that framed his mouth effortlessly. He had rather defined features, his nose and ears particularly large but they suited his face.

He and Wade had been friends since Seth first opened his gym a few years ago. He'd originally hired Wade as his administrator, taking care of all of the financial parts of the business that he oversaw. But in a short amount of time, the two became firm friends, spending a lot of their spare time together, getting to know each other more and more. Seth could happily say that Wade was one of his closest friends. Maybe even his best friend. Wade was a few years older than him, the Brit turning thirty-six this year, but that didn't quell the pair becoming fast friends.

Seth heard his doorbell ring from downstairs. He glanced over at his friend who lifted himself off of the bed. "I'll be down in a sec."

Wade merely nodded as he made his way out of the bedroom and towards the front door. He knew who would be behind the door without even looking. There was already a small smile on his lips while he walked. He reached the door and turned the knob, pulling it towards himself, his small smile turning into a grin when he saw Sheamus standing there. He looked his boyfriend up and down. "You copied me."

Sheamus only winked as he stepped inside of Seth's house. "Coincidence. I swear." He let the door shut behind him as he closed the gap between them. His large hands moved to rest on Wade's narrow hips. "You look cuter."

Wade opened his mouth to respond only to have it closed for him by the feeling of his lover's lips against his. He leaned into the kiss, his hands instinctively moving to sit on his Irish boyfriend's shoulders, melting into the kiss. He could feel Sheamus' beard rubbing against his own and he leaned in further, not caring that Seth was going to walk downstairs at any moment. He let out a groan when he felt Sheamus' hands slid around his hips and grab at his ass, pushing their bodies closer.

Sheamus was the one who pulled back from the kiss first. There was a cocky grin on his lips as he looked at his British lover. "You'll get more later."

"I better." Wade gave him a look.

"Depends on how good yer are." Sheamus grinned back at him, squeezing Wade's ass through his jeans. "I hope you will be _real_ good."

Seth cleared his throat as he walked down in the front area of his house. "Sorry to interrupt, but do you two want to get going?"

"Hey Seth." Sheamus kept his arm around Wade's hips but shot Seth a friendly smile. "C'mon. Let's get going then."

Seth merely grinned back and followed the two lovebirds out of his house. He made sure that the door was locked before he walked down his front stairs to Sheamus' waiting car.

Sheamus was taller than he was but a few inches shorter than Wade. But the few inches in height difference he more than made up for with his muscles. His whole body was strong and sculpted. He had broad shoulders that perfectly accompanied his large biceps as well as his thick legs. He worked hard on his body with all of his spare time spent either at the gym or in the ring as he was a professional fighter. Seth had seen him fight in the ring a few times and it was almost frightening at times but the Sheamus that he knew outside of the ring was vastly different to that one.

He had ginger hair that was usually spiked up into a mohawk and matching facial hair that neatly framed his mouth. For fights he usually put little beads into his beard but when he wasn't, it was just neat and tidy. His nose was a little wider with the septum pierced with a ring and his blue eyes offset his orange hair perfectly.

He smiled as he slid into the backseat of Sheamus' black SUV. He found it oddly cute that the couple in the front seats had worn identical outfits albeit for Sheamus' black cap. When he first found out that Wade was gay, Sheamus was not the man that he expected to be Wade's boyfriend. Wade's personality was pretty dominant so he immediately considered that his friend would have been with someone who was a little more submissive. Although, once he saw the two men together, he understood their dynamic completely. And while it was a little sickening that they were still so madly in love after almost nine years together, he could appreciate it nonetheless.

Seth had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that they were already at the same bar that he was at only last night. There was a lot more people out tonight but that was hardly surprising as it was a Friday night. It made him squirm uncomfortably in his seat at the thought of someone else catching Dean's attention instead of him. He internally kicked himself, hating that he'd worn something so plain.

"Fella?" Sheamus' voice broke through his thought of concentration. "Yer not gonna catch his eye if you sit out here all night."

Seth nodded, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks as he got out of the car and trailed just slightly behind the couple in front of him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and it unnerved him more than a little bit. He'd had one exchange with the bartender and it was already affecting him this much.

Sheamus stepped through the door first, giving a nod to the bouncer while holding the door open for the other two. He let the door close behind him while he looked around the smallish bar. There wasn't many people in here but he supposed that was both a good and bad thing. This wasn't exactly in the trendiest part of Malibu and judging by the decor, the bar hadn't tried to keep up to date. He turned to the other two behind him. "Let's go sit over there in that booth, shall we?"

Seth followed behind Wade and Sheamus. His brown eyes immediately went to the bar and his heart sank. Dean wasn't there. The same bleached blonde guy from last night was there instead, a scowl on his face while he served the few patrons that were lined up at the bar. He slid into the chair that was on the opposite side to Sheamus and Wade. He let out a sigh. "He's not here."

Wade turned his head around the bar to scour the bar. He only saw a bleached blonde haired guy and he definitely didn't sound like the guy that Seth had described to him. He turned back to Seth. "Sorry Seth. But we can still have a fun night out."

Sheamus gave Seth an apologetic look. "I'll get the first round. Guinness?"

Wade made a face. "No. Get something _all_ of us will enjoy."

Sheamus rolled his eyes. "I shoulda listened to me Mam and dated a nice Irish boy."

"Irish boys can't do what I can do." Wade winked at his lover.

Sheamus just had a smug grin on his face. "They can't. I'll be back."

Wade looked at his friend. "Don't sulk. He could still be here."

"Of course a good looking guy is a no show for me yet again." Seth rolled his eyes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it. "Maybe there's a hot dude on Grindr that might want to hang out tonight."

Wade snatched the phone off of his friend. "You're not that desperate yet Seth."

"Aren't I?" Seth just gave him a look. "I've probably got cobwebs down there."

Wade let out a loud laugh. "Better clean 'em out then Sethie."

"Don't call me Sethie. I'm not a child." Seth said sharply.

"Aren't you?" Wade asked. "Cause you're damn sure acting like one."

Seth opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he saw Sheamus sliding back into the booth empty handed. He gave the Irish man a peculiar look. "I thought you were bringing back drinks?"

"I was." Sheamus had a large grin on his face. "But this nice fella at the bar offered to bring them right over to our table." He could feel Wade watching him. He leaned over and whispered into his lover's ear.

Seth just watched them share a private exchange, the cheeky grins on their face almost identical and giving away that they were up to something. "What-"

"Hey pretty boy."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Look forward to what you all think. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth turned his head to the voice that he immediately recognized was talking to him from the head of the table. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked up to see Dean standing there in almost the same outfit he was wearing last night with a cocky smirk on his lips as he placed the three drinks on the table in front of them. He could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks already and Dean hadn't even really said anything yet.

"Hey." He finally managed after a long while.

Dean's lips grew a little wider, a genuine smile on them now. "Do you play pool Seth?"

Seth shook his head. "Not at all. I'm pretty terrible at it actually."

"Good." Dean grinned. "How about a game?"

"Now?" Seth asked. He watched Dean nod. He glanced across the table at his two friends who were just giving him identical looks. Looks that meant that if he didn't get up and go with Dean to play a game of something he detested, they were never going to let him live it down. He turned back to Dean. "Sure. Let's go."

Dean watched as Seth got up from his seat, one hand grabbing the beer that was on the table. He looked over at Seth's two friends, seeing that they were watching him intently. He ignored the protective looks that were on their faces as he reached down to grab a hold of Seth's wrist, pulling him towards the pool table that was right at the back of the small bar, away from prying eyes.

He dropped his hand from Seth's when they approached the table. There was still a couple who were playing but from what he could see, they were almost at the end of their game. He turned to Seth, his brown orbs already watching him. His lips curled into a smirk. "I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Seth felt his cheeks heat up while he took a sip from his beer. "I didn't see you when we first got here. I thought you might not have been here."

"I wasn't supposed to be. Tonight is my night off." Dean answered. He watched something flicker across Seth's brown orbs. "My room mate works here and he forgot his key so he asked me to bring mine down."

"Which one is your room mate?" Seth asked curiously.

"The blonde one behind the bar. Tyler." Dean answered. "He's such a little brat sometimes." He rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to go and get a drink. If they finish their game, tell them we're next."

He watched Seth nod and saw the other man move to lean against the wall near the pool table. A smile tugged at his lips as he walked towards the bar, weaving through the small amount of patrons that were here in the bar tonight. It was a little sad that the bar always struggled to find people to come in but then again, they weren't in the cool part of Malibu.

He strutted right up to the bar, glad that there was no queue as he leaned against the bar top. His room mate, Tyler, immediately looked over and finished serving the last person at the bar before walking over to where he was. He could see that Tyler had a playful smirk on his lips. His own lips curled into a matching grin. "Are you gonna serve me or just smirk at me?"

Tyler rolled his eyes. He raised his hand to push a rogue bit of bleached blonde hair behind his ear. "I see your little boyfriend came back in again."

"He came in just to see me." Dean replied. "Are you jealous?"

"No. Why the hell would I be jealous?" Tyler shot back. "I haven't slept in my own bed for months. I think it'll be him that's jealous when he learns he can't compare to the best."

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes. "Get me my drink already. I don't pay you to stand around and insult people."

Tyler groaned loudly before grabbing an empty glass and placing it under the beer tap. He filled up the glass and handed it back to the other man. "Have fun."

Dean just winked at the attractive blonde man, his hand tightly around his glass while he took a sip as he made his way back towards where Seth was starting to set up the pool table. He let out a short laugh. "For someone whose terrible at playing pool, you know how to set up the table."

"I never said I didn't know how to play." Seth countered. "I'm just bad at it."

"Maybe I can teach you a thing or two." Dean grinned at him while he took another sip from his glass.

Seth finished placing the balls in their correct formation before turning to face Dean. The other, slightly taller man was looking at him, a wicked glint in his blue eyes. He grabbed his glass and took a long sip. His lips curling into a smirk of his own. "There's something I don't understand."

"And what's that?" Dean asked him curiously.

"If you weren't working tonight." Seth started. "Then why did you agree to carry those drinks over to my table?"

There was a huge smile on his face as he began talking. "Well. I was at the bar and Sheamus-"

"How do you know Sheamus?" Seth cut in.

"I don't know him but I know of Sheamus O'Shaunessy. I'm a huge fan of his." Dean answered almost a little sheepishly. "He came up to the bar and he asked me if I was Dean. I told him I was and he asked if I would take the drinks over and surprise you. He must have known what kind of dudes you're into."

Seth definitely felt himself blush again. "Yeah."

Dean grinned. "So I am the kind of dude you're into?" He stepped in a little closer to Seth and slung his arm over his shoulders. He leaned right into Seth, his lips right near Seth's ear. "Cause you're the kind of guy I like. I like 'em pretty and you're about as pretty as they get."

Seth turned his head, his face almost touching Dean's. The other man's lips were pouted a little bit, his bottom lip looking more than desirable for him to lean forward and take between his own. Their kiss, if you could even call it that, from last night hadn't been enough. It was a taster, a teaser of what those lips could really do. His brown eyes lifted their gaze just slightly, locking it with the blue orbs that felt like they were looking right into his soul. All he had to do was lean forward and press their lips together. The patrons in the bar be damned.

He let out a shaky breath. Dean's arm felt so good around his shoulders, his long fingers grabbing at his thin white shirt. "Would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

"You want me to, dontcha?" Dean grinned at the younger man. He watched Seth nod his head. "Maybe if you beat me."

Seth pouted. "What if you win?"

"Depends how good you look when you're playing pool." Dean winked at him. He looked at the two cue sticks that were lying against the side of the grass green coloured table. "Prettier one goes first." His hand slipped off of Seth's shoulder and instead he placed it on the small of his back. He pushed him just slightly. "C'mon. I ain't got all night."

Seth just grinned back at him. He placed his beer on the edge of the table. He bent over just slightly to grab a hold of the cue stick. He moved to the head of the table, still aware that Dean was watching him. He leaned slightly over the table and placed his left hand onto the surface. He spread his thumb and his index finger and rested the tip of the stick there while the rest of it lay to the right side of his body.

He glanced behind him and saw Dean was clearly looking at his ass. He grinned. "Is this the best way to do it?"

"Yeah." Dean answered. His eyes were still glued to Seth's round backside. Damn did those jeans make it look good. "Or I can show you another way to do it?" He lifted his gaze from Seth's ass and look at the rest of him. He could see the come hither look that was in the other man's brown orbs.

" _Please_ show me." Seth's grin grew larger.

Dean placed his beer on the opposite corner of Seth's and moved behind the brunette. He deliberately made sure that he was right behind Seth, their hips joined together while his left arm reached around the side of the younger man. He felt his heart skip a beat when their hands touched, a bolt of undeniable chemistry passing through his entire core without his consent. He moved his hand so that he was angling Seth's hand perfectly. His other arm snaked its way around Seth's waist, fingers wrapping around a slender hip while he leaned in close to the other man's ear. "And now you're ready to take your shot. But you should be used to playing with sticks."

Seth grinned and pushed his hips back just a little bit, making sure to not so subtly grind his ass against Dean's crotch. He took the shot and watched the balls all scatter across the table. He tried to pull away to let Dean take his shot but he was unsuccessful. Dean's hand was gripping at his hip in a intimate way he hadn't felt in a long time. "C'mon Dean. Fast game's a good game."

"Mm." Dean groaned into his ear. "I think I'd much rather have you over the side of this table."

Seth felt his cheeks flush again.

Dean pulled away as soon as he'd said it. "But you said you don't give it up for free." He smirked. "How about, if I win, I get to take you on a date?"

Seth just smiled. "It better be somewhere nice."

* * *

"I think you lost that game deliberately." Dean said with a smug grin as he moved his cue stick to lean against the side of the table.

"We can have another game to prove that I didn't if you want to." Seth grinned back.

"Nah." Dean answered. He took the cue stick from the other man's hand and put it next to the table. "There are other people that want to play. We've had our game." He wrapped his arm back around Seth's shoulders before he grabbed their half empty glasses and guided him towards and empty table that was in the corner. He let go when they reached the table and he took his seat opposite the other man. He placed the glasses on the table and lifted his to his lips. "Besides. Us playing pool tells me nothing about you other than that you suck at pool."

Seth laughed before taking a sip of his beer. "Isn't this stuff you'd ask me on our first date?"

Dean snorted. "I can learn some stuff about you if I'm going to be treating you to a night of my wonderful company."

Seth rolled his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?" Dean asked before he took another long sip from his beer.

"I'm twenty-nine. I'll be thirty at the end of May." Seth answered. "You?"

"Turned Thirty in December." Dean responded. He regarded Seth for a moment. "Last night when you came in, I immediately thought you were some prissy lawyer type but tonight I'm not so sure. I don't know of any lawyer who has half blonde, half brown hair."

Seth laughed. "I'm sure my parents would have been pretty proud if I was a lawyer but that glory lies with my brother."

"So what do you do then?" Dean asked curiously.

"I own and operate my own gym in Los Angeles. It's called 'Blackout'. It's pretty popular. You might have heard of it?" Seth responded.

Dean shook his head. "Nah. I don't go into the city much." He watched the younger man carefully. "And I haven't ever set foot in a gym."

"How?!" Seth balked.

"I work out the old fashioned way." Dean answered. "I go for runs along the beach on my cardio days and I have a weight set at home that I use every other day."

"If you were ever interested, I could train you at my gym." Seth suggested.

"Uh. No thanks." Dean said quickly. "It's not that I wouldn't want you to it's just all those membership fees is money I could be spending on things I can't do for free. Like taking someone out for dinner."

"Is that an offer?" Seth grinned as he watched the slightly older man in front of him.

"I've already won a date from you." Dean smirked at him. "Don't you want to know what I do for work?"

"You're just a bartender, aren't you?" Seth asked. And as soon as he'd said the words, he instantly regretted it. He quickly backpedaled. "I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it?" Dean shot back. "Cause it sounded like you thought what I did was below you." He watched Seth carefully. There was a blush that crept up his cheeks. This time it wasn't from flattery, it was from pure embarrassment. "Yes. I am a bartender. But this is my bar. I own it and I run it." He took a deep breath. "Do you want another drink?"

Seth couldn't even move his lips to speak, instead nodding his head. He couldn't believe he'd been so dumb to put his foot in it like that. He watched Dean get up and head towards the bar and he certainly hoped the other man was going to return. They'd been having such a good night accompanied by a few beers and not so innocent conversations.

Dean returned a few minutes later with two new glasses, filled right to the brim with their next drink. He handed one to Seth. "I didn't mean to get so fired up. You were right to just assume. Everyone always has."

Seth took a long sip from his glass. "How long have you been in charge here?"

"Five years." Dean answered. "My uncle was really sick and he trained me up to run it after he passed on. He showed me everything that he knew and I worked hard to make sure I didn't fuck it all up. And so far I haven't."

Seth pulled a small smile. "The place looks great."

"Like you." Dean smirked back at him. "I haven't been able to take my eyes off you all night."

Seth couldn't help the appreciative smile that grew across his lips. "Of course you can't. I work hard to keep this body."

"I wish you would have won that game of pool." Dean said before taking a sip from his drink. "I was looking forward to that kiss."

"Who said you can't have it?" Seth asked. He lifted his chair and made sure to move it so that he was right next to Dean. He reached his hand out and placed it on Dean's leg.

"That wasn't a part of the game though." Dean smirked back.

"Okay." Seth let out a heavy sigh. He pulled his hand away. "Tell me you don't want to kiss me."

"I want to do more than kiss you." Dean said quietly. "I have since you walked in last night."

Seth exhaled a breath. "Why don't you?"

Dean let out a laugh. "You said you didn't give it up for free. And now you're throwing yourself at me. I don't understand you."

"Kissing me isn't giving anything away except that you'll find out I'm an excellent kisser." Seth shot back.

Dean's hand reached across this time and he placed it on Seth's thigh. His fingers squeezed around it, a soft groan escaping his lips as he felt the strong muscle that was hidden underneath the material of the skinny leg jeans. Man would he love to feel those strong legs wrapped around his waist while he fucked Seth into oblivion. His blue eyes were focused on Seth's and he leaned forward. He felt two fingers push at his lips, stopping him in his tracks. His brow creased. "I thought you wanted to kiss me?"

"I do." Seth replied with a smirk.

"Then. What are you doing?" Dean just shot him an odd look.

Seth moved his hand away and he tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth. He could feel his heart racing, Dean's hand on his thigh was both exciting him and making him nervous. "Are you gonna kiss me like you did yesterday? And give me nothing?"

"Only one way to find out." Dean said quietly.

He watched Seth's mouth open to retort something but he beat the younger man to it. He leaned forward and pushed their lips together. He heard the surprised noise that left Seth's throat and he couldn't help but smirk. His blue eyes fell shut and he pressed himself in impossibly closer, hand moving from Seth's thigh to grab at his hip and pull the younger man to him. He again felt a spark rocket through them like he did last night but this time, it was amplified.

Seth's brown orbs fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss. His hands that were lying limply at his sides moved up to Dean's shoulders, his right sliding through the older man's curls while he tilted his head. His stomach did a back flip when he felt Dean's thick tongue trace at his fuller bottom lip. His lips parted instantly and he eagerly accepted the probing tongue. He felt another bolt of chemistry pass between them the instant their tongues touched for the first time, privately dancing inside of Seth's warm, wet mouth.

He let out a light moan and pushed himself further into Dean, forcing their faces as close as they could go. He tried to push their bodies together like they were last night, hip to hip but with the chair in the way he was unable to, instead making their thighs press against each other. His hand tightened its grip, fingers tugging at the dark blonde curls, wanting more. Needing something else.

Dean pulled back from the kiss first. His blue eyes opening and his lips curling into a smirk. "Was that better than last night?"

Seth laughed as his own eyes opened. They were still close, still wrapped around each other. "You know it was."

Dean's eyes slipped away from Seth's and glanced over at the booth where Seth's friends were sitting, both men watching them. "Do your friends mind that you're spending your night with me and not them?"

"Hardly." Seth scoffed. "They only came with me to see if you were going to be here."

Dean's smirk grew. "One kissed and you're hooked, right? I haven't even taken you out on a date yet."

"You're talking too much." Seth murmured before leaning forward and capturing those lips with his own again.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** I totally thought it would have been obvious that Tyler was the blonde in the bar but oh well. So Seth's got it bad, huh. Always look forward to what you all think! Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance x


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

"Dean seemed pretty into Seth." Sheamus commented as he walked into his and Wade's apartment.

"I didn't notice all that much." Wade answered honestly. He was already a few steps ahead of his lover, making a beeline straight for their bedroom.

"What do ya mean you didn't notice?!" Sheamus called as he followed the other man. He pulled off his cap, dropping it onto the front coffee table with his wallet and his keys. His phone remained in his pocket as he bent down to undo his shoes. "Didja take ya shoes off?"

"Yes!" Was Wade's muffled response from somewhere down the hall.

Sheamus rolled his eyes as he pulled off his own shoes, kicking them to the side near the front door. He stood back up properly, reaching back and checking that he'd locked the door after they'd walked in. He made his way through their two bedroom apartment, socks rubbing against the wooden floorboards as he moved.

He walked through their apartment, already knowing that his boyfriend would be in their bedroom. He reached down and tugged off his tight fitting black t-shirt, ready for a shower and some sleep since he had an early start with his workout tomorrow morning. He let out a heavy yawn. "I call first shower lover."

He froze when he stepped inside of their bedroom, his balled up shirt slipping from his fingers as he took in the sight that was before him. There was Wade on their King sized bed naked as the day he was born. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, his blue eyes hungrily raking over every inch of Wade's long, well toned body. He couldn't help the groan of approval that was ripped from the base of his throat as he saw Wade slowly stroking his length.

"Did you still want that shower?" Wade called from the bed.

"Cocky little shit." Sheamus grumbled as he reached down and fumbled with his belt. He struggled with the leather for a moment, fingers too excited to thread the belt through its loops before his hands even made it to his button and fly. His blue eyes didn't drop from Wade, pupils flicking back and forth along the beautiful body in front of him. He pushed the heavy jeans down his thick thighs, letting them pool at his ankles before he kicked them away and he made his way towards the bed.

Wade watched as the ginger climbed onto the bed, clad still in his black jocks. There was a hungry look in his lover's eyes that made his cock twitch. He let his legs spread wider open, allowing the larger man to crawl between them. He lifted his hand, reaching for whatever part of Sheamus he could get, fingers clasping around firm bicep muscle while he tried to pull him closer.

There was an arrogant smirk on Sheamus's lips as he made himself comfortable between the heavenly thighs. He moved his arms up higher, resting his hands so that they were on either side of Wade's head while he leaned down. He deliberately made sure that he was just far enough away from his lover's face that he couldn't lunge forward and try and take control of the situation.

He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip. "You're fucking perfect. Have I told you that?"

"Every day." Wade said in almost a whine. "Shea. Please. I've been thinking about you all night."

Sheamus let out a light laugh. "Oh I bet you have. Explains why you weren't interested in what Seth was doing and why your hand was on my thigh under the table all night."

"Stop talking." Wade groaned.

"Or what?" Sheamus grinned. "You won't turn me away. You get into these moods where all you want is my dick." He accentuated that by pushing his clothed cock against Wade's bare one. "You just need it, don't you?"

" _Shea_." Wade whined, pushing his body closer to the larger man's. He groaned when he felt Sheamus' hard cock rubbing against his.

Sheamus grinned and leaned down, deliberately missing Wade's lips that were pouted and waiting. His lips pressed against the slim column of Wade's neck, knowing that his beard was scratching at the sensitive skin and also that the motion drove the younger man wild. He heard the needy moan that left his lover's lips, felt the hand on the back of his head while he pressed kisses along the neck. A smirk grew on his face while he pushed himself impossibly closer forward, aching for more.

One of his hands moved from its position on the bed, fingertips grazing along Wade's toned body, stopping only when he landed on Wade's narrow hip. He squeezed, pushing his body in closer still, rocking his still clothed cock against the brunettes ass, the heat there causing shivers to roll through his body. Both of his hands slid down Wade's body, not stopping until each palm was gripping a cheek, squeezing the firm muscle in between his hands.

Sheamus let out a groan. He said something but the words were muffled against Wade's neck.

Wade's hand that was wrapped around his cock dropped lower, seeking out Sheamus' black briefs. He slid his hand down, fingers squeezing around the thick length that was bulging in the cotton briefs, straining hard against the thin, stretchy material. They both let out moans of approval simultaneously. This was going on too long. He needed to have the older man inside of him already.

His left hand that was wrapped around the back of Sheamus' head slid in between their bodies and worked in tandem with his right, fingers hooking into the sides of the older man's jocks and tugging them down low enough to free the ginger's thick, long length. His right hand wrapped around his lover's cock while his left went a little lower, fondling the heavy ball sack that lay there. His right hand worked up and down Sheamus' cock slowly and steadily, eliciting heavy, breathy groans that were being whispered right into his ear.

Sheamus lifted his head from his lover's neck, his lips latching straight onto Wade's while the brunette's hand continued working his cock. Their kiss was messy, open mouths moving against each other in between breathy moans and groans. He could feel his cock pulsating in Wade's grasp and he knew he needed to move. No he _had_ to have more.

He pulled his lips away from Wade's and he grinned down at the younger man. Wade's lips were red and slightly puffy. His hands moved away from his lover's ass cheeks and instead slid up Wade's long legs, stopping when they hooked on the back of his knees. He gripped them tightly and felt Wade's hands slip away from his cock and balls while he pushed Wade's legs up and apart so that his ankles were almost on either side of the brunette's head. He could see the want in the Brit's green orbs, his bottom lip tugged between his teeth. This position only ever met one thing.

Wade's eyes were wide as he watched Sheamus shuffle backwards down the bed, leaving a gap between them, the warmness that was there when they were joined had dispersed but the excitement was bubbling up inside of him. He could see the not so innocent gleam in his lover's blue eyes and the smirk that was on his lips as he watched the Irish man drop his head right between his thighs.

" _Fuck_." Wade's back arched the instant the other man's tongue touched at his sensitive entrance. He tried to grab at something, settling for pulling at the expensive sheets instead. He could feel Sheamus' tongue tracing around his puckered entrance, the tip deliberately dragging around the edges. He tried to push his body down, tried to force that wickedly talented tongue to get inside of him but Sheamus was too strong for him to do much of anything except for whine. He was desperate for more of the Irish man and he was struggling to get it.

" _Foighne._ " Sheamus breathed with yet another lap against him. He had a tendency to flip between Gaelic and English when they were intimate together. "Patience."

He heard another pathetic whine leave Wade's mouth and he almost felt sorry for his lover. He knew exactly what Wade wanted and the way that his cock was throbbing from between his legs only made him want to give the younger man what he wanted. He tried to lift his gaze, finding nothing but the taller man's long body in his sight. He pulled his tongue away, leaning forward and pressing a hard, sucking kiss against the entrance.

He could hear Wade's moans ringing in his ear as he finally pushed his thick tongue inside of the velvet walls. He felt the legs in his hands quiver slightly, felt Wade press down on his face and he only pushed in further, tongue curling around inside, weaving its way through the right muscles. He let out a deep groan, working his tongue in and out of Wade, cock pulsing while he heard needy moan after needy moan falling from his lover's lips.

He pushed his tongue in and out a few more times before he pulled it out. He pressed one last hard, sucking kiss against the rosebud entrance, enjoying the last desperate whine that fell from the Brit's lips. He'd gotten Wade off a number of times from just his tongue but tonight wasn't one of those nights. He lifted his face away from in between Wade's thighs and slipped completely off the bed. He moved towards their bedside table, opening the top drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube that they always kept there.

"You better not come back on that bed if you're not fully naked." Wade said from his position on the bed. His stomach was swirling, his cock throbbing from between his legs as he waited.

Sheamus glanced over at his boyfriend. Wade still hadn't moved, his legs up in the air and spread wide, ankles almost behind his ears. "Whatever you want, love." He said quickly while he set the bottle of lube on the side of the mattress while he pulled off his black boxer briefs, kicking them away when they reached his ankles. He reached for his white ankle socks, tugging them both off before he stood next to the bed with his arms spread wide. "Better?"

Wade nodded in approval. Sheamus had a fantastic body. He had wide, broad shoulders and chest that were covered in thick muscles. His arms were equally as large, bulging biceps that the Irish man was always more than happy to show off their strength. He had a defined abdomen that went perfectly with his sculpted pectorals. His legs were equally as thick as the rest of him.

His green eyes instantly went to the thick cock that was flat against Sheamus' toned stomach. His dick was a decent length, fitting into him perfectly, if it sometimes felt a little snug. The colouring of it was pale like his lover's skin tone with a hint of pinkness to it. His lips salivated every time he saw, felt it and especially when he thought about it. He felt his own cock throb just by looking at the perfect specimen that was only inches from the bed.

His lips tugged into a small smirk. "Are you ever going to get back onto the bed?"

Sheamus rolled his eyes and climbed back onto the bed. He resumed his spot in between the long legs of his lover. "Nice to see you stayed right where I left ya."

"Shut up." Wade groaned. He looked down to see Sheamus just kneeling in between his legs, bottle of lube in his hand. "C'mon. Shea. I can take it without any other prep."

" _Foighne._ " Sheamus just gave him a look. He popped the cap on the bottle of lube and squeezed a liberal amount of the clear gel onto his palm. He wrapped his hand around his cock and coated his thick length with enough to ease his entry into the Brit. "I know you can take it."

Sheamus stopped his hand moving and wrapped it around the base of his cock while his left hand grabbed at the back of Wade's knee, gripping onto the strong leg while he moved closer on the bed. He dipped his hips a little bit and rubbed the tip against his lover's entrance. He smirked at the heavy whine that left the other man's throat and he thrust forward, pushing all the way in in one movement.

Wade squeezed his eyes shut when Sheamus pushed all the way in. Even though he was still pretty relaxed from last night's romp, the Irish man's length filling him up completely always hurt just a little bit that first thrust in. He knew his eyes were wet, that first bolt of pain always uncomfortable. He felt Sheamus' right hand rubbing at his hip in a reassuring way, the feather light touches in complete contrast to the man that was touching him. "Move." He mumbled softly. "Start moving."

Sheamus watched Wade's face carefully. He could see the pain on his lover's face and it instantly made him feel bad. His hand gripped at the Brit's slender hip and he slowly pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in sharply. He heard the appreciative moan and he repeated the motion, doing it a little faster and a little bit harder. This time, the moan that he received was louder, more desperate.

Wade's green eyes fluttered open, his gaze locking with his lover's. Sheamus had both of his legs over his shoulders while he thrusted in and out of him. He could feel the ginger's grip on both his hip and his thigh but he needed more. This pace was good but he needed it faster. Needed it harder. He tugged his lip between his teeth, the blue and green orbs not dropping their contact once.

"You can do better than that." Wade's voice was a little soft but the meaning behind those words was still there.

Sheamus dropped Wade's legs from around his shoulders and grabbed them at the back of Wade's thighs. He pushed them apart as far as he possibly could before he pulled out quickly and slammed back in hard. He started up a hard and fast rhythm, the look of absolute delight on his lover's face was the recognition he needed but he wanted more. He wanted their neighbours to hear what they were doing, hear just how fucking good he was.

Wade tried to concentrate on Sheamus' rhythm. The hard in, quick out. Hard in. Quick out. His stomach was swirling already, his muscles clenching a little too soon. He reached forward for his lover, settling on the Ginger's forearm, finger nails digging into the flesh while he let moan after moan spill from his lips. He could hear the bed creaking from below them, their combined body weight making the bed frame struggle.

Sheamus licked his lips as he looked down at the man below him. Wade's body was arched off of the bed, his hips pushing down on his every time that he thrusted in and out. He'd never grow tired of the connection that the two of them shared, the little spark that passed between them every time they kissed. The skip his heart made when he pushed inside of his own personal heaven for the first time. He let out a moan of his own. The tight walls clenching at his thick cock just perfectly.

" _Foirfe._ " He mumured in his native tongue.

He threw Wade's legs back over his shoulder, his pistoning movements in and out never once faltering and he leaned forward. He captured Wade's lips with his own, his head tilting to one side while he felt his lover's hands claw at his back, nails biting into his strong shoulder muscles. He pushed his tongue into the brunette's mouth, the two tongues curling and entwining around each other while their bodies rocked together.

Wade could feel his cock pulsating between their bodies, his hands too preocupied with pulling his love as close as he physically could to himself. He craved that closeness between them, needed to feel their bodies pressed together in an intimiate embrace. And Sheamus just made him feel things he never got to experience with past lover's. The Irish man knew exactly what buttons to push to get his heart racing.

He pulled back from the kiss to moan his lover's name loudly when he felt the older man's cock strike at his prostate. He squeezed his legs tighter around Sheamus's shoulder, grabbed tighter at the strong shoulder muscles, pulled him closer again and pushed his hips down as hard as he could. He let out another loud moan, their faces still only inches apart from each other as he felt his prostate get struck again and again. And again. And again. Until he was a quivering mess below the much stronger man.

Sheamus leaned forward and pressed their lips back together. Their lips didn't stay latched for long, mouths parting for moans and groans while he continued pounding in and out of Wade. He could hear the almost crude sound of their bodies smack, smack, smacking against each other and the bed creaking in protest from below them but he needed more. His hips sped up, the smacks and Wade's moans growing louder the closer that they both got to their respective orgasms.

He could feel the light sheen of sweat that was covering his body and he could certainly feel Wade's neglected cock rubbing against his body. He moved one of his hands in between their bodies and wrapped it around Wade's pulsing length. "You feel so fucking good." He groaned against Wade's lips, his hand moving in tandem with his hips. "Just taking my cock so well."

Wade moaned out loudly. It was all beginning to get a little too much. He could feel his stomach doing back flips, the muscles getting tighter and tighter the closer he got. The combination of Sheamus's mouth _almost_ on his, murmuring all sorts of things to him while his prostate got hammered over and over again. And then combined with his cock getting jerked in time with the powerful thrusts was getting far too much. He wasn't going to last much longer at all.

"I'm so close Shea." He panted out. His hands grabbed tighter at Sheamus' back. "I'm so bloody close."

"Cum for me then." Sheamus groaned before a particularly rough thrust. "Cum all over me. I want to see it."

Wade tried to hold on. He really, really did. But all the delicious sensations were far, far too much. It just felt too good. It always did. He tried to give his lover some sort of warning but he found he couldn't, his mouth to refusing to open. He lunged forward with his lips and pressed a hard, passion filled kiss to his lover. He grabbed at whatever part of Sheamus he could, squeezing him tightly and holding him there while he gave into his orgasm, his cum splattering all over their stomachs as he moaned wantonly in their kiss.

Sheamus couldn't have held on if he tried. The combined feeling of Wade's ass clenching around his cock, Wade's cock pulsing before he came and the way that his British lover grabbed at him while he came was just too much for him. He was able to thrust in and out a few more times before he too came. His teeth clamping down on Wade's bottom lip while he groaned out something that sounded similar to his lover's name before he shot his load inside of Wade, his cum coating the velvet walls.

Sheamus pulled out after a few moments and rolled onto his side of the bed on his back, his hand letting go of Wade's cock and he smeared the bit of cum that landed on his pale hand on his stomach. His chest was panting heavily and his blue eyes were shut as he tried to regain his breathing. His eyes reopened when he felt Wade's head on his chest, his hand gently raking through the brunette's hair.

Wade smiled. "Do you still call first shower?"

"Nah." Sheamus grinned. "Cause you're coming in there with me."

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** few things. Sheamus can speak Gaelic so I thought I'd put some words in there. _Foighne_ means patience and _F_ _oirfe_ means perfect. Repeat song for this chapter was 'Touch' by Pia Mia. Thanks for reading and reviewing! First time writing these two like this so hope you all liked it! Always look forward to reading what you all think. GatesVengeance x


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

It had almost been a whole week since Seth had been at the bar with Dean and he hadn't heard a word from the older man since. He'd been pretty buzzed that night from the copious amount of beer he'd consumed but he had definitely remembered giving Dean his phone number. And he was positive he saw the older man put it into his phone.

For the most part of the night, he'd remained either lip locked to the other man or engaging in cheeky gropes. There was an electric spark that raced through his core every single time Dean's fingers touched a part of him, the sensation causing his heart to race and his cheeks to blush but he didn't care. He didn't even care that his friends were watching him and laughing at his antics.

Dean seemed pretty into him so it confused him that bartender was still yet to contact him.

He let out a sigh and pulled his phone from his pocket, checking his notifications. He couldn't help but feel his heart sag a little when there was still nothing on the device's screen. He changed his attention towards his computer screen. He wanted to be out in the gym working out his frustrations instead of being trapped in his office looking over emails. He was thankful that Wade had already overlooked most of the financial emails and the ones in there were just a review but he just wasn't in the mood for it.

"What's wrong?" Wade's booming voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked up to see the British man leaning against the door frame, a knowing smirk on his lips. "Nothing."

"Pigs arse its nothing." Wade rolled his eyes as he stepped into Seth's office. He closed the door behind him and slid into the empty chair opposite his boss. "Its about Dean. Isn't it?"

Seth groaned loudly. "Isn't your boyfriend here? Shouldn't you be making lovey-dovey eyes at him instead of bothering me?"

"It _is_ about Dean then." Wade replied. "C'mon Seth. I've held your hand through worse."

"He hasn't called me." Seth said sadly.

Wade let out a breath. He should have known. "And? Have you called him?"

"No." Seth answered quickly. "But I don't have his number."

"He'll call." Wade said reassuringly.

"It's been a whole week already Wade!" Seth complained loudly. "I always get my hopes up and then this sort of shit happens. At least this time, I can't blame you. It's all my fucking fault."

"Seth." Wade started. "I think you're being a bit over dramatic. Maybe he's busy? You said he owned and operated that bar by himself."

"Yeah maybe." Seth sighed. "How long did it take before Sheamus called you after you two first met?"

Wade's lips curled into a grin. "I think about three days." He watched his friend carefully. "But I had gone home with him the night I met him."

Seth clucked his tongue a few times while shaking his head. "You gave it up just like that? I didn't think you were so easy."

"Oh, shove off." Wade rolled his eyes. "I knew who he was and I didn't think I'd ever see him again."

"You knew who he was?" There was a shit eating grin on Seth's face as he asked. "You little fucking fanboy."

"Hardly." Wade scoffed. "Drew was a massive fan of his and hardly ever shut up about him. So when him and I were out one night at some bar, we spotted him and we went up to talk to him." His lips twisted into a fond smile.

"And then what happened?" Seth was curious. He hadn't delved this far into his friend's relationship before.

"Well Drew started blabbering all this rubbish at him and Sheamus was kinda just nodding but I could see him glancing back and forth at me." Wade started, the smile on his face growing. "And then he just stopped Drew mid sentence by holding his hand up and he turned to me and asked if he could buy me a drink." He paused for a moment. "We got to talking and one thing led to another and we went back to his house. He took me out to breakfast the next day, we exchanged numbers and then three days later, he took me out on a proper date. And that was it."

"That's cute." Seth said with a genuine smile. "But I definitely thought that because you two are still so grossly in love that the way you met would've been a little more romantic."

"The way we met isn't important. It's who I met." Wade said with a shrug. "Have you had a chance to look over the reports I sent you?"

Seth shook his head. "Not yet. I've been a little preoccupied."

"Well you need to not be so I can pay all your staff." Wade pointed out.

"Okay. Okay." Seth dismissed him. "I'll have a look at them now."

"Great. Well I'll be downstairs seeing what our customers are doing." Wade said with a wink as he stood up and made his way to the door. "And he'll call Seth."

Seth watched as Wade left the office, the door closing behind the tall British man with a soft click as he left him alone. He turned his attention to his computer screen, finally opening up the attachment in the email his colleague had sent him and beginning to read over his costings for the month of January. He was trying to focus, the stinging pain of a migraine slowly coming on from staring at the screen too long without wearing his glasses.

He was almost at the end of reading over Wade's report when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket against his leg. He pulled the device out, his heart racing hard in his chest when he saw that the number was one that wasn't listed in his phone. With a shaking hand, he slid his finger along the screen and answered the incoming call. He moved his phone against his ear. "Hello Seth Rollins speaking."

The first response from the caller was a laugh from the other end of the line. The voice sounded somewhat familiar but he couldn't place it. "You sound so professional pretty boy. Didn't think you had it in you."

Seth leaned back in his office chair, a large smile growing on his lips. "You took your time to call."

"You weren't waiting by the phone were you?" Even though he couldn't see him, he knew that Dean had a smirk on his face.

"No." Seth lied quickly. "Although I did think that maybe you weren't into me anymore."

"Nah." Dean responded. "I've just been busy at the bar. You know how it is, covering shifts when these lazy fucks call in sick all the time." He let out a sigh. " _Anyway_. Are you free this Friday night?"

"Depends." Seth answered, his smile turning into a grin.

"On what?" Dean asked curiously.

"On where you want to take me." Seth replied. "I tried really hard to win that game of pool, it had better be somewhere nice."

Dean snorted. "You threw that game and you know it."

Seth laughed. "Yeah. But you can't prove it."

There was a slight pause before Dean spoke again. "Wanderlust."

"Huh?" Seth responded automatically, taken almost off guard by the random word.

"Wanderlust." Dean repeated. "It's this cool burger place that's only a few streets back from the beach."

"I've never heard of it before." Seth answered honestly.

"They do the best burgers there. My friend Chris owns it." Dean responded. Seth could tell that there was a huge smile on his face. "So. I'll pick you up at 8?"

"I haven't even said yes yet." Seth answered with a slight laugh.

"Hey. I won that date fair and square!" Dean protested.

Seth laughed a little louder this time. "Friday at 8 is great."

"Cool. Yeah. Just send me your address." Dean replied. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bye." Seth responded before he hung up the phone.

He didn't want to seem too keen but as soon as the call had ended, he was already typing a text message to Dean with his address. He had barely placed his phone on the desk beside him when he heard the device vibrate beside him. He unlocked his phone and clicked on his text message bubble, his cheeks colouring a deep shade of red.

 _'Wear something sexy ;) x'_

The grin on his face grew larger as he promptly sent back another response of his own. He locked the screen on his phone and placed it back on the desk. His brown eyes scanned across the rest of the information on the screen in front of him. From what he could see, it was all correct so he electronically signed off the document in front of him before sending it back to Wade via email.

Seth pushed himself off of his chair and made his way out of his office, the door closing softly behind him as he left. He hated to admit that Wade was right but it wasn't as if his friend was right about something terrible. He walked down the long corridor of the upstairs part of the gym that held all of the offices. Well the two offices. He had an office and Wade had an office. The third room that was upstairs was the employee break room.

He stopped once he reached the lift. He pushed the button and only had to wait a moment for the doors to swing open so he could step inside the small box that was lined with mirrors. He caught a glimpse of himself in the reflection. His hair was pulled back into a low bun as it always was for work, and his beard was neatly trimmed. Today he was dressed in a long sleeved black and white checkered shirt and a pair of dark grey Chino pants that were matched with his usual black dress shoes. He never dressed overly formal when he was at work, opting for a mostly casual look.

He stepped out of the lift when he heard the bell ding above him and he made his way towards where he knew he'd find his friend. He passed some of his employees, waving at them as he continued walking towards the room where the heavier weights were. His gym was mostly white in colour, the tall walls giving the illusion of the building being a large open space despite its smaller size. The walls are lined with mirrors and the floor of the gym is covered in white tiles. There are also numerous, gunmetal grey fans that adorned the ceilings, keeping the establishment cool at all times, the air conditioning sometimes turned on when it got particularly hot in the Summer.

The gym itself downstairs was separated into four different rooms. The front of the gym has two automatic doors that lead into the front reception area. The large, white reception desk sits about six feet away from the front door, far enough away to not alert the sensors but also close enough so that new patrons entering the gym can find it easily enough. There are two rooms to the right of the front desk which are the weights and cardio rooms. The weights room contains a lot of different sized weights, ranging from dumbbells to barbells and a variety of different weight machines. The cardio room only has treadmills in it that line each of the walls.

The other two rooms on the left are the Spin Class room and the other activity room. The Spin class room has four rows of five exercise bikes with only solitary bike at the front of the room. A few times a day, there is a Spin class held in there. It's one of the more popular classes that is run at the gym and brings in a good return for the business. The activity room holds a variety of classes in it throughout the day and through the week ranging from Pilates to Aerobics to Yoga. And then at the back of the gym is two separate changing and shower rooms.

He stopped as he walked into the weights room, knowing exactly where he would find his friend but found that his attention was caught elsewhere. He couldn't drag his brown orbs away from the specimen in front of him, the buff man lifting two 66 pound dumbbells, one in each hand. He could clearly see the bicep muscle flexing with each curl that the other man did with the weight in his arm. It was almost hypnotizing, the light sheen of sweat on the pale arm was affecting him more than he would care to admit.

"If you want to keep watching, I'm going to have to charge you." Wade's booming voice broke his concentration.

And it was then that he realized that the man he'd been watching was Sheamus. Seth felt his cheeks flush a deep shade of red and turned his attention away, instead looking at his friend who just had a smug smirk on his face, the taller man's arms folded across his white button up shirt. "Sorry."

"Hey. I don't mind you watching Seth." Sheamus's voice perked up out of nowhere. He felt Seth glance over at him and he grinned, not once stopping his repetitions. "But just know I'm _definitely_ not interested."

Seth clutched at his chest. "I'm truly heartbroken."

Wade rolled his eyes. "What are you doing down here? Did you actually finish what you were supposed to do hours ago?"

"Yeah. Yeah. It's done." Seth said quickly, turning his attention back to his friend. "I don't know why I have to look over it every week. You never make any errors."

"Maybe because you're the boss? And you need to check it?" Wade just gave him a look. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you down here?"

Seth took a deep breath. "Dean called."

"Oh. Did he now?" Wade had a smug grin on his face. "And what did he say?"

"He asked me out on a date." Seth answered quietly. He could feel Sheamus's gaze on him as well which only made him feel more exposed, more nervous. "On Friday. So tomorrow."

"Where's he taking you?" Wade asked, the excitement genuine in his voice.

"This place called Wanderlust." Seth replied. "He said his friend owns it."

"That's Jericho's place!" Sheamus chimed in. The telltale sound of the dumbbell clanging to the floor as the broad Irish man stood up and stretched his arms. "It's really good there. Cool vibe and great food."

Wade looked at his boyfriend oddly. "When have you been there?"

"You remember when Berto and Rusev came to town?" Sheamus asked. "That's where we went and we got chatting to the owner. Real cool dude. He's the singer in a rock band on the side."

"Oh yes. The Lads." Wade rolled his eyes. "Is that the night that I had to pick you three up at four in the morning?"

Sheamus moved over to Wade, slinking a sweaty arm around his lover's waist. "I'll take you there tonight if you want to."

"Sure it won't tarnish your memory with the boys there?" Wade asked quietly.

"Nah." Sheamus leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "I'd rather go there with you anyway."

"You two are gross." Seth commented.

"Hey. Maybe you might get to be this gross with Dean one day." Sheamus grinned. "I gotta get back to it. I'll come up and see you before I go."

"Okay. See you when you get up there." Wade replied, watching his boyfriend go back to where his weights were. He turned to Seth and the pair started walking back towards the lift that led upstairs to their offices. "Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow night?"

"I dunno." Seth answered honestly. "It seems kinda casual but I don't want to go too casual."

"Why don't you just wear a nice button up shirt, either plain or with a pattern and pair it with jeans?" Wade suggested while they stepped into the lift. "Kinda half, half."

"Well my brother did just give me a nice shirt that doesn't fit him anymore." Seth said quietly. He turned to see the shocked expression on his friend's face. "What?"

"You are _not_ wearing your brother's hand me down's to a first date." Wade said sharply.

"Why not? It's a nice shirt." Seth responded while they stepped out of the lift and began walking down the corridor.

"It's your brother's." Wade reiterated. "You need a new shirt to wear."

"I don't have time to buy a new shirt." Seth shot back.

"We'll go in our lunch break since your taste is sometimes questionable." Wade said sharply while looking his friend up and down, nose wrinkled slightly in disgust. "Once Sheamus goes. We'll go out and buy you one."

Seth just watched as his friend walked into his office and closed the door. His heart started to race, his excitement on overdrive in anticipation for what tomorrow night might bring.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** And a new chapter! Life happened so that's why there was such a long delay. Hope you guys all liked it! And I promise, I won't make you wait four months for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. GatesVengeance


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Dean rolled out of the bed, his feet landing on the carpeted floor beside him. He checked the clock on his bedside table and he cursed himself. He should have been already getting ready to go out on his date with Seth and not being distracted by his roommate. He walked towards the full length mirror on the wardrobe in his bedroom. He looked over his naked body, making sure that there was no marks on him or at least any visible ones. He was satisfied by his once over that there was none there and made a move to go towards his shower when he heard a voice from the bed.

"Come back to bed _Deaan."_ Tyler's voice called for him.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I can't. I'm going to have a shower."

He turned away from the mirror and walked out of his bedroom. He heard the sound of the younger man following behind him but he didn't stop and wait for him. He walked through the small two bedroom apartment that he shared with Tyler, weaving through the hallway until he reached the bathroom.

Once he entered the small bathroom, he pulled off the soiled condom, tying it up and throwing it into bin next to the sink. He then turned his attention to the cubicle, sliding open the glass door and turning on the taps, waiting until the water was of his preferred temperature before he stepped in. He was just pulling the door shut when another hand pushed it back open.

"No." Dean said sternly, pushing Tyler's arm out of the door and pulling the door shut. "You can wait. There isn't even enough room in here for both of us."

Tyler huffed. "You don't always say that."

"Well. Tonight I do." Dean turned away from Tyler's probing gaze, instead reaching for the bottle of body wash, lathering himself up with the guava scented liquid soap. He wanted to at least try and get rid of the fresh smell of sex that was lingering on his body. He turned his head slightly once he'd rinsed the soap off of his body and saw that Tyler was still watching him. He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Why him?" Tyler's voice was quiet but loud enough to be heard over the sound of the shower. "What about him do you like?"

"I dunno." Dean shrugged. "He's cute?"

"So am I." Tyler said quickly.

Dean groaned loudly. "Just leave it alone, will you?"

"You are unbelievable." Tyler said sharply. "You just fucked me and now you're going on a date with someone else. What's so bad about me?"

Dean rinsed the body wash off his toned body and bent down to retrieve the bottle of shampoo. He squeezed a liberal amount onto the palm of his hand. "Nothing is bad about you." He said while working the shampoo onto his scalp. "You're just-"

"I'm just what?" Tyler snapped.

"You're just not boyfriend material." Dean said quietly. He dipped his head under the shower head and rinsed off the shampoo.

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "I thought you didn't want a boyfriend?"

"I don't." Dean answered quickly. "I mean I didn't."

Tyler huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "So. Are you going to come crawling into bed with me every time you and your little boyfriend get into a fight?"

Dean rolled his eyes and turned off the shower. "Can you stop?" He stepped out of the shower cubicle and wrapped one of the towels around his waist. "I am going on a date tonight. It doesn't mean I have a boyfriend and it doesn't mean I will get a boyfriend. But what you and I have won't change for now."

"What we have?" Tyler scoffed. "You mean, you fuck me every once in a while. I have given up plenty of dates because I thought you were interested."

"That was your choice." Dean responded, turning his attention to the sink. He squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush, wetting it slightly before he started brushing his teeth. "I never said I liked you more than a friend. That's all on you."

Tyler didn't say another word. Just gave Dean one last look before he stormed out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom.

Dean heard his roommate's door slam shut and he rolled his eyes, spitting out the last bit of toothpaste from his mouth before he rinsed off his toothbrush and placed it back in its holder. He dried himself off with his towel and hung it back up on the rack. He reached forward and grabbed his can of deodorant, spraying an even amount under his arms. He had one last glance at his reflection before he left the bathroom and walked the short distance back to his bedroom.

He opened up his chest of drawers, digging out a pair of plain red boxer briefs, pulling them up along his strong thighs. He pulled out a pair of black socks, shutting the top drawer of the oak coloured piece of furniture before dropping lower down to source the right pair of jeans. Jericho's place was definitely not formal but he didn't want to look too casual so he pulled out his most comfortable pair of dark denim, straight leg jeans that he only ever wore when he went out.

He pulled the jeans up his legs, buttoned them up and threaded a black belt through the loops. He admired himself in the mirror, grinning at just how perfectly the jeans fit him. He then turned his attention to his wardrobe, opening up the mirrored doors to pick his shirt. He settled on a plain black, long sleeved, button up shirt. He took the shirt from the hanger and pulled it on, buttons closing over his toned abdomen. He then rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, finishing off the look.

He checked his reflection in the mirror, walking back over to his chest of drawers and picking up his comb. His gave his wet hair a quick comb, trying to give it a little bit of a part, knowing full well that his hair would start to curl in no time at all. He threw the comb carelessly back on his chest of drawers and reached for the bottle of cologne sitting there. He squirted the strong smelling fragrance a few times on his neck, not drowning himself in the stench.

He looked at himself one last time, a little disturbed that he was trying to look so damn good for his date tonight. He pulled on his pair of socks and grabbed his keys, wallet and phone before leaving his bedroom for the very last time tonight. He heard Tyler in the kitchen when he went to the front of their apartment, ignoring what would no doubt be glares coming from the younger man while he pulled on his shoes.

He patted down his pockets, double checking he had everything before stepping out of the apartment and making his way to his car. He barely had much of a wait time at all in the lift and he walked out straight towards his car. He had a smile on his face as he saw his car. Growing up, he'd never had the sort of money to splash out on a luxury like this but when his Uncle passed away, he was left with a bit of money. And the first thing he did was sell his piece of crap car and purchase a black 2011 Nissan Maxima sedan. Sure, it wasn't a brand new model but the car had served him well in the few short years he'd had it. And at least it was nice to look at unlike his old car.

He clicked the button on his keys, unlocking the car while he slid into the plush leather driver's seat. He pulled out his phone and copied Seth's address from his text message into his GPS. He started up the car, his smile growing as he heard the engine roar to life. He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street as he made the drive from his place to Seth's. According to his phone, it was only a fifteen minute drive. He glanced at the clock on his dash, feeling slightly relieved. He still had plenty of time to get there.

As he got closer to Seth's house, he started to notice that the houses were getting a lot grander and just how close the brunette lived to the beach. He was jealous in a way, his apartment was right on the outskirts of Malibu and didn't even have beach views. He could tell that Seth had a bit of money but he didn't realize it was this much. He heard the GPS tell him that his destination was on the right. He saw a row of three townhouses and checked which one was Seth's. It was the one closest to the road and he pulled into the driveway.

He turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. He looked up at Seth's house. He instantly felt out of place, the grandness of the home made his crappy two bedroom rented apartment look like shit. He walked towards the front door, up the broad, concrete stairs and up to the front door. He knocked on the heavy wooden door, his eyes turning to look out at the view of the ocean before him. The scent of the salty air filling his nostrils and reminding him instantly of his memories of learning to surf with his Uncle. He smiled and let out a heavy sigh. He missed him.

Dean's attention was taken away from the beach in front of him when he heard the door behind him open. He turned his head and smiled as he saw Seth standing there. The younger man was dressed in a pair of dark grey skinny leg jeans that clung to his fit legs and a light blue, button up shirt that was also rolled up to his elbows. There was a navy blue little polo player on the left hand side of the shirt. "You ready to go?"

Seth nodded and stepped out of his house, making sure he'd locked the door before he followed the slightly older man down the concrete stairs and towards the black sedan in his driveway. He moved over to the passenger side, opening up the doors and sliding into the plush, leather seat. "Nice car." He commented.

"Almost looks as nice as you." Dean winked as he started up the car. He cast one last look up at Seth's townhouse. "I'll admit I'm pretty jealous of your house." He added while he reversed out of his driveway. "Is it just you who lives here?"

"Yeah. It's just me." Seth responded.

"It must cost you a fortune to rent out this house all by yourself." Dean said while the car came to a stop at a set of lights that had just turned red. "Especially with ocean views like that."

"I don't rent it. I own it." Seth replied. He watched Dean shift a little in his seat.

Dean laughed awkwardly. He definitely felt intimidated now. "You own it? That place must have cost a million bucks!"

"Yeah. It almost did." Seth answered quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was quiet. Seth watched Dean carefully. He watched the older man open his mouth a few times to say something, only to close it just as soon as he'd opened it. He inwardly sighed. He knew that having the upbringing that he'd had had scared off previous dates before but he certainly didn't want the same thing to happen with Dean.

He felt a connection with the man sitting in the driver's seat that he'd never had with previous lover's. Their kisses were electric and it made his stomach swirl in anticipation. He didn't know if there was even something there for them other than sex but he certainly hoped that there would be. His brown eyes stared out of the tinted windows, focusing on the waves crashing against the perfect sand instead of the awkward silence that had somehow encompassed the car.

"We're here." Dean's said quietly.

Seth hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped, his gaze stuck on the scenery outside instead. He opened his car door and stepped out into the night. It was still warm but he could feel the coolness of the night starting to creep in. He closed the door and moved around to the front of the car where Dean was already standing. A smirk tugged at his lips. "These had better be the best burger's I've ever had."

"Or what?" Dean challenged.

"Or maybe I won't go on another date with you." Seth grinned back.

Dean wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulders. "Well. We'll see about that."

Seth felt himself being led towards a restaurant that was only a stone's throw away from the beach. The outside of the restaurant had thick, black iron balustrades that surrounded the grey tiled area out the front. The area was covered in a small selection of black chairs and glass tables. Right in the middle of this area, there was a set of four stairs that led up to the front door.

Dean's arm slipped from around Seth's shoulders and instead dropped a little further down, his hand deliberately squeezing Seth's right butt cheek through his skinny jeans. He only winked when Seth shot him a look. They walked up the small set of stairs, his arm staying wrapped around Seth's waist as they approached the glass doors. He pushed the door open, allowing his date to step in first. He let the door close behind them as they waited at the small front desk there.

Seth took a look around the restaurant. It was fairly bare in its decorations, the interior chairs and tables matching the ones already outside. The walls were dark but were mostly covered with a huge array of band memorabilia. In the corner, there was an elevated stage with a drum kit and a few amplifiers sitting there ready to go. Across the other side of the restaurant, he could see a large bar, with bottles of alcohol adorning the top shelves and a door that led to what he only presumed was the kitchen.

"Good evening and welcome to Wanderlust." Seth's attention was turned towards a pretty girl walking towards them. Her British accent on full display as she greeted them. She had long black hair with the slightest bit of blue on the ends. Her skin was pale and her face was covered in heavy make up, thick eyeliner and mascara around her almond shaped eyes and a more natural lip colour that perfectly complimented the blush she had on. She was dressed in a pair of black, tight jeans that had various rips along the thighs and a midriff top that showed off her toned stomach and her belly button piercing. "My name is Paige and I'll...bloody hell Dean! Is that you?"

"Took you long enough." Dean grinned back at her as she reached forward and gave him a big hug.

"Sorry sweetheart. I didn't have my glasses on." Paige laughed as she pulled back from their hug. Her attention turned towards the man standing next to Dean, her eyes lighting up. "And _who_ is this? _Please_ tell me this is a date!"

"You're gonna scare him off if you keep going." Dean rolled his eyes. "But yes, this is my date. Seth, this is Paige. And Paige, this is Seth."

"Nice to meet you." Seth smiled warmly at the woman in front of him.

"Oh and he's nice too!" Paige's smile was so broad it was almost horizontal. "It was about bloody time you brought a date in! Instead of that other one!" She reached behind the counter and grabbed two menus. "If you would both like to follow me to your table."

Seth followed Dean's lead, the other man's arm still around his waist as they walked through the restaurant. There was a few people in here but the place wasn't crowded like he was expecting it to be. The atmosphere was nice though, the soft sound of the rock music filtering through the speakers added to the feel of the whole place. He felt his waist go cold when Dean let go of him as they reached their table. He took his seat on the opposite side to where Dean was sitting, his date's blue eyes following his every move.

"Alright." Paige said as she placed a menu each in front of them. "I'll be back shortly to take your orders. Can I get you anything to drink to start off with?"

"Just two beers, thanks." Dean answered for the both of them.

"Coming right up." She smiled at them both. "I'll let Chris know you're here."

Seth watched her walk away before turning back to Dean. "It's nice here." He commented. "I thought it would be a little busier since you said it was the best burger place in town."

"It usually is." Dean glanced around at the empty tables near them. "Normally on a Friday night, they'll have a band play but that usually isn't until ten." He saw Seth nod. He picked up his own menu. "What are you going to get?"

"What are your recommendations?" Seth smiled broadly at his date.

"The Double burger is amazing." Dean answered, his smile growing larger as he thought about it. "Double beef, double cheese, double bacon and barbecue sauce. And it comes served with a monster pile of the best French fries you'll ever eat."

Seth let out a laugh. "What about the more health conscious choices?"

Dean made a face. "You mean the ones with salad on them?" He watched Seth nod. "Um. I dunno. I never get ones with salad on them."

Seth laughed a little harder that time. "I'll have a read of the menu then."

"Ambrose!" The voice came from across the room near the bar where a somewhat older, blonde man was carrying two glasses full of beer towards their table. He was a few inches shorter than both Dean and Seth but had broad shoulders and thick arms. His blonde hair was spiked up and he was dressed in a pair of skin tight, light grey skinny leg jeans and a black waistcoat that was only accompanied by a pair of black biker boots. His left arm was covered in an array of brightly coloured tattoos. He had a smug grin on his face as he approached their table. He placed a glass in front of each of them, his left hand reaching up to ruffle Dean's hair. "I didn't think you'd ever show."

"You know I have to come in at least once a week for my favourite burger." Dean grinned back at the older man. "Seth, this is my friend Chris. Chris, this is Seth."

Chris held his hand out for Seth, shaking it. "Nice to meet you." He pulled his hand away. "He seems a lot nicer than that blonde rat you usually bring with you."

"Shut up." Dean rolled his eyes. "Are you going to take our orders?"

"I already know what you want." Chris dismissed. "But what can I get for your date?"

Seth glanced down at the menu, reading through his options as he did. "I'll get the garden burger."

"Good choice. It's a bit too healthy for this one." Chris gestured towards Dean. He picked up the menus on their table. "Paige will bring your dinner out shortly."

Dean took a long sip from his beer and waited until his friend was out of earshot before he started speaking. "So. I know you own your own gym and you're almost thirty. What else is there to know about Seth Rollins?"

"What more do you want to know?" Seth asked as he took a sip from his glass.

"How long have you lived in Malibu?" Dean started.

"I've only lived in Malibu for three years now. I actually grew up in Calabasas." Seth answered. "I graduated college when I was twenty-three and I started up 'Blackout' in the first year that I'd graduated. I saved for almost three years to put down a deposit for my house and I've stayed there ever since."

"Your gym must make a lot of money to be able to put down a deposit on your house." Dean answered, taking another sip from his glass.

"It makes enough for the bare minimum." Seth said quietly. "On my last birthday, my parents actually gifted me a cheque with the remaining balance on my house."

Dean shifted in his seat. "Your parents must be pretty wealthy to give you that as a birthday present."

Seth shrugged as if it was no big deal. "They just want the best for me and my brother." He replied. "How long have you been out here in Malibu?"

"All my life." Dean answered. "I never met my parents cause they were off being drug fucked losers but my Uncle raised me. He didn't have much but he raised me the best he could. I didn't get to go to college but he taught me all of his expertise. He was a good man." He let out a heavy breath. "I wish I could tell you that I live in a nice mansion with ocean views but I don't. I live in a crappy, small apartment that I rent. The only thing I have that's worth something is my bar and my car."

"Money isn't everything." Seth said quietly. "And I'd rather trade it all to have someone to spend my time with."

"Been a while, has it?" Dean asked, his lips curling into a slight smirk.

"More than a while." Seth answered. He felt his cheeks flush. "It's been more than a few years since I've had a boyfriend and the last one was set up by my parents. It's funny how getting set up on rubbish dates that stood me up led me all the way to you."

Dean lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip. "I'm glad you wandered into my bar that night. I don't often get to see guys that look like you."

Seth felt his cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. "Well usually the bartender at the crappy bars I stumble into after a dates stands me up is nowhere near as hot as you."

Paige walked up to their table just then and placed their plates in front of them. "Here we go boys. Enjoy. Let me know if you want or need anything else."

"Thanks sweetheart." Dean grinned at her, already grabbing a chip off his plate, letting out a soft moan as he tasted the food. "You have got to try these French fries. They are _so_ good!"

Seth eyed off his plate. "Mm. That's a lot of carbs."

"C'mon baby." Dean grinned with a mouthful of food. "Indulge once in a while. Your trunk could always do with a little more junk anyway."

Seth smirked back at Dean and lifted a chip up to his mouth. He took a bite and his smile grew wider. "These are so good!" He couldn't help the soft moan that left his lips. "It's been so long since I've had these."

Dean smirked. "If French fries can get you moaning like that, I can't wait to see what my dick could do to you."

Seth's cheeks flushed as red as the tomato on his burger. "You think you're that good?"

"Nah." Dean took a sip from his glass. "I _know_ I'm that good."

"I hope you're not all talk." Seth replied, his lips curling into a smirk. "Cause I certainly wouldn't want it to be all over in thirty seconds."

Dean laughed. "I am definitely not like that although there's only one way to find out for sure."

"You only won a date from me, you gotta earn the rest." Seth replied, his brown eyes locked with Dean's, the smirk on his lips curling into a grin.

"And how am I doing so far?" Dean asked.

"Pretty good." Seth answered. "I mean, you're cute enough to warrant a second date anyway."

"And what about after the second date?" Dean grinned back at him.

"Mm. We'll have to wait and see." Seth smirked, never once dropping his gaze from the older man as he turned his attention back to his meal.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** so Dean and Tyler are messing around and Dean and Seth have their first date. I always look forward to what you all think. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

The rest of the evening flew by for Seth. He thoroughly enjoyed his burger and his giant plate of fries that accompanied it but what he enjoyed more was the company of being with just Dean for the night again. His brown eyes rarely strayed away from Dean's blues, his gaze unable to be torn away from the handsome man in front of him. Although that could have been to do with the fact that Dean had been non stop flirting with him all night.

The pair called it a night at the restaurant right before the local band started playing, much to the displeasure of Dean's friend Chris. Seth would have felt worse if not for the strong arm around his waist, pulling him out towards Dean's black car. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, goosebumps prickling up on his skin from the older man's touch. He couldn't deny that it was something that he would like to get used to.

The pair only parted from each other when Dean stepped away to unlock the car and slide into the driver's seat. He watched Seth move into the passenger seat, a smile growing on his lips as the brunette pulled on his seat belt. He started up the car, one eye on the road, one on the attractive man in the passenger seat. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I did." Seth answered with a large smile. "It would have been good to see the band play though."

Dean smirked. "Well maybe I'll bring you back again one day to see them play."

Seth let out a laugh. "You weren't wrong about the food, it was so good."

"I'm not wrong about much at all." Dean grinned back. His right hand reached across the transmission to grab Seth's thigh, squeezing gently. "I bet there is probably something else that you're waiting to see if I'm telling the truth about."

"Well I already know you're a good kisser and you're a pretty smooth talker too." Seth grinned at his date. "What more is there to know?"

Dean relished in the fact that he pulled up to a red light. He turned his attention to the brunette, blue eyes raking over every inch of Seth while his hand slid down Seth's thigh, stopping only when it reached the front of Seth's jeans. He deliberately squeezed the younger man's cock through his pants, smirking as he heard the soft moan that escaped from Seth's lips. "Yeah." He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth. He squeezed the length again, eliciting yet another soft moan.

He would have pushed his hand down Seth's pants if not for the loud honking sound behind them. He cursed loudly, pulling his hand away from the other man's crotch and slamming his foot on the accelerator, speeding away from the intersection. He still tried to keep one eye on Seth's face, the image of the younger man's eyelashes fluttering shut from the slightest of touches permanently etched in the forefront of his mind.

Dean turned the corner and pulled into Seth's driveway, sliding his car transmission into park and turning off the ignition. He turned towards his date. "It'd be rude if I didn't walk you to your front door, right?"

Seth's lips curled into a grin. "Very."

Dean undid his seat belt and exited the car, walking quickly over to the passenger side, opening up Seth's door and waiting for the younger man to exit. He closed the door and walked side by side with Seth, his arms staying by his sides but definitely touching his date's. They stopped when they reached the younger man's front door, both men turning to face each other. "I had a great time with you tonight."

Seth opened his mouth to say something but closed it in favour of doing something else. His eyes locked onto Dean's before he lunged forward, hands on either side of his date's face, his lips leaning close and latching onto Dean's. He felt the other man tense up underneath him for a moment before kissing back, a tingle racing down his spine as he felt a set of hands move to rest on his hips.

His brown eyes fluttered shut as a soft moan spilled from the base of his throat, causing his lips to separate long enough for Dean to slip his tongue inside. He felt the bolt of electricity that rocked him to his core when their tongues touched for the first time, his body inclined to press in closer to the slightly larger man's frame. He found little resistance to this, Dean's hands sliding from his hips to his backside, squeezing and pulling their bodies closer together. He let his hands move from either side of Dean's face to rest gently on the blonde's shoulders, fingers lightly squeezing at the hard, defined muscle.

Dean pushed his body closer into Seth's, not caring that the brunette's rich neighbours could probably see them, his only concern being that he and Seth needed more friction, more touching. He pulled Seth closer into him as he pushed his own hips forward, their crotches rubbing together in a way that made his desire swirl in the base of his stomach. He started to grind his hips against Seth's, enjoying the deep groan that was pulled from the younger man's throat, his lips curling into a smirk as he continued to kiss Seth, lips moving over one another while their tongues tangled together inside of Seth's mouth.

Seth was the one to pull back from the kiss first, his need to breathe outweighing his desire to keep kissing those sinful lips. His eyes fluttered open, his brown orbs locking with Dean's blues. He felt his heart skip a beat, that same bolt of chemistry that was there from the moment that they met. "Do you want to come inside?"

"I'd love to." Dean answered. "But not tonight."

Seth's smile faltered. "Why not?"

"Cause I don't know if you'd be ready for me." Dean replied. "I don't know if you'd be able to handle it."

"When can I see you again?" Seth asked, his eyes still locked on Dean's.

"How about next Thursday?" Dean grinned.

"Sounds good." Seth smirked right back at him. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. He pulled back almost as soon as it had started. "Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight." Dean said quietly as he watched his date retreat back into his own house before he turned and walked back towards his car. He had a slight spring in his step, a genuine smile on his face as he left Seth's place that night.

* * *

 _Seth couldn't breathe. Hell, he didn't want to breathe. Everything felt too damn good that he didn't care that he really, really,_ really _needed to take a deep breath. He could feel the hand that was in his hair, the hand that was pushing his face further into the pillow beneath him. He could feel the body of the other person behind him, leaning on him but not nearly close enough to how he wanted it._

" _C'mon." He pushed back against the other body, particularly the fingers that were still buried deep inside of him, pushing against his prostate with each rock inwards. "I'm ready."_

 _He heard a light laugh from behind him and he knew he definitely whined when the fingers were pulled from inside of him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

" _Dean." Seth let out a shuddering moan. He let out a sharp groan, Dean's large hand slapping at his round ass. He pushed back desperately against the other man, wanting more than just foreplay._

 _He felt Dean's hand slide from the back of his head and grab at his hip, flipping him over so that he was on his back. His eyes opened, brown orbs squinting at the bright lights above his head. He didn't recognize where he was but that didn't matter when Dean was in his perfect, naked form right in front of him. He could see the older man smirking down at him, could feel the lust that was visible in the other man's eyes radiate right through him._

 _Seth's eyes hungrily raked over every visible inch of Dean's body, his defined torso making his mouth water in anticipation. His brown eyes looked lower and lower, his heart skipping a beat as he landed on Dean's thick, straining erection. He sat up on his elbows, one hand reaching forward to stroke Dean's cock. His gaze lifted to lock with Dean's, electricity radiating through his body as he made sure Dean felt every twist, every squeeze that his hand had to offer._

" _I thought you wanted me to fuck you not that you wanted to play with my dick." Dean smirked. His eyes rolling back into his head as he reaches behind him, fumbling for a condom and the bottle of lube. "If you don't stop, this is gonna be over all too soon."_

" _I thought you said you weren't a two-minute man." Seth grinned. His hand moved away from Dean's cock and he leaned back, lying flat on his back. He made sure that he spread his legs wide, giving the older man a perfect view of his entrance. "When you're ready."_

 _Dean grinned down at Seth. He threw away the lube bottle once he'd coated his now condom covered cock with the clear gel. He shuffled forward on the bed so that he was right in between Seth's spread legs. He reached down and grabbed a hold of Seth's right leg, lifting it up and pulling the younger man's body in just that little bit closer. He bent down slightly and grabbed his dick with his other hand, guiding it towards Seth's tight entrance._

 _Seth moaned as he felt the fat head of Dean's cock rub against his hole, the sensation causing his stomach to do back flips in anticipation. He could feel Dean starting to push slowly in when he heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. He sat up and glanced around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. "Why can I hear my alarm?"_

 _Dean gave him a funny look. "What are you talking about? The only noise is us."_

Seth's eyes opened and he looked up at the still dark ceiling. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly and reached across the bed to grab his phone and turn off his alarm. He ran a hand across his head. "It was just a fucking dream."

He pulled the covers off of his body and rolled out of bed. He was just standing up and fixing up his bed spread when he felt something wet dribbling down the inside of his thigh. He looked down and groaned, the very visible wet stain starting to seep through the front of his light grey sweatpants he'd worn to bed. He knew exactly what that meant and he was trying to hide the embarrassment even though no one was around to see him.

"Fucks sake." He cursed as he made a beeline for his ensuite bathroom, stripping himself of his soiled sweat pants and black briefs. He turned on the shower and while he waited for the water to warm up, he glanced around his secondary bathroom. His ensuite was mostly black, the walls covered in sleek black tiles while all the taps were silver, standing out in stark contrast to the overall darkness of the room. This was another one of his mother's design ideas and he was very glad that he'd listened to her in this instance.

He stepped inside of the shower once it was of his desired warmness and closed the door behind him. He dipped his head just slightly, allowing the warm jets of water to run along his back, digging into the muscles of his shoulders. He let out a contented sigh, allowing the water to wash over him. His brown eyes slid shut and he wrapped his arms around his own waist, imagining that it was another person's arms around him, their chest against his back while a pair of lips were pressing soft kisses to his neck while whispering not so innocent things in his ear.

Without him even realizing, his right hand slipped from around himself to gently rub at his cock that was laying limp between his legs. He tugged his bottom lip in between his teeth as he slowly, almost tortuously, stroked himself to full hardness. He knew he was definitely alone in the shower and that it was his hand on his cock but with his eyes closed, he pretended it was Dean's hand around his dick, stroking and squeezing with just the right pressure that he needed. It was Dean's arm that was wrapped around him, keeping their bodies pressed together. He could almost feel the way that Dean's breathing increased as the strokes on his length grew faster and faster in speed.

He pushed back against the imaginary body as his hand continued its strokes, twisting and squeezing in just the right delicious combination. He let out a soft groan, his stomach already twisting in knots in anticipation. " _Dean_." His voice was so quiet that it was barely heard over the sound of the water drumming down onto his body from above him. He had already had a taste of what Dean's hand on his covered length felt like on him but he could only imagine just how damn good it would feel to have the real thing. Those long fingers squeezing and working him over the edge.

His orgasm seemingly snuck up on him, before he knew it, his cock was throbbing in his hand and spurting his white cum against the black tiles, his lips letting out a repeated version of Dean's name until he was quite sure he'd come down from the high. His eyes slowly blinked open and he looked around at his surroundings, almost a little disappointed that Dean wasn't actually in the shower with him.

"You got it bad Rollins." He let out a heavy sigh before he bent down and picked up the lime scented body wash, lathering himself up in the heavenly scented soap before washing it all away and finishing up in the shower.

He stepped out of the shower cubicle, grabbing the nearby black towel and drying himself off before tying the thick cotton towel around his waist. He moved over towards the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and squeezing some toothpaste onto it. His gaze lifting when he started brushing his teeth, his brown eyes keenly looking over his reflection. He could see the giddy sparkle in the corner of his eye, could see the smile around the toothbrush in his mouth.

He knew he was probably getting too far ahead of himself with what he thought he had with Dean but right in that moment, he didn't care all that much. He already had another date with the handsome bar owner so it wasn't as if he was _that_ delusional. He spit out the toothpaste in his mouth, rinsing the brush before he reached for the mouthwash.

He spat out the mouthwash and pulled off the black towel, hanging it back up in its spot on the rail before he exited his bathroom. He strolled back into his bedroom, walking straight over to the windows, drawing the blinds and allowing himself a morning glance at the beach below him. He lingered at the window for only a few moments, turning back around to his chest of drawers to pick out his outfit for his day at work.

He settled on a pair of beige coloured chino pants that clung tightly to his thighs and a light grey polo shirt with a small white horse and rider over his chest. He pulled on a pair of socks, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before he made his way out of his bedroom and down the stairs to his kitchen. He made himself some coffee and settled on a bowl of corn flakes, taking his usual seat at his dining table.

Once he'd finished eating, he got up and rinsed out his cereal bowl and his coffee mug. He grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge and patted down his pockets, making sure he had everything, fishing out his car keys from the tight confines of his pockets and he made his way towards the garage where his beloved car was. He smiled as he saw the matte black sports car sitting there. His father was very good friends with one of the Audi dealer owners in Los Angeles so every few years for his birthday since he was sixteen, his parents had gifted him a brand new Audi R8.

He grinned as he clicked the button to unlock the car, a sigh escaping from his lips as he slid into the plush leather seat. He pushed the button he kept in his car for the automatic garage, starting up the expensive vehicle at the same time. He reversed out, pushing the button to close the automatic doors again before he started the drive to his place of work.

He and Wade made a decision when they first opened up to work every second Saturday together while one of their supervisor's Alicia worked both days every weekend. Saturday's weren't too bad. More often than not, they were the busier day of the week with classes running all through the day. He usually only did an eight hour day on a Saturday if he was lucky which wasn't too bad considering he was usually at home no later than six.

He pulled into his reserved spot at work, a little surprised to see Wade's car not already there waiting for him. Usually it was the British man who was there first every day of the week. He shrugged as he put the car into park and exited the vehicle, making sure it was locked before walking over towards the side entry of the gym. He greeted the two middle aged women who were his usual weekend cleaners and let them inside his establishment after he'd turned the alarm off first.

He flicked the lights on once the three of them were inside and he walked around the gym, inspecting the cleanliness of the establishment, knowing that Dana was the last one to lock up and sometimes the blonde could sometimes get a little carried away and forget her responsibilities. He was somewhat impressed, seeing that the gym was in perfect shape. He had a decided spring in his step as he made his way upstairs towards his office.

Once he'd taken his seat at his computer, he opened his bottle of water, downing a quarter of it as his computer powered up. He'd barely opened up his email account and had just started to look through the first of them when he was interrupted.

"You could have bloody waited!" Wade's voice called from the door. "I always wait for you!"

Seth looked up from his monitor and couldn't help but grin as he stood at the door, cup of coffee in one hand. "You shouldn't have slept in then."

Wade rolled his eyes and walked into the office, taking his seat opposite from Seth. He took a sip from his cup, letting out a sigh of satisfaction as he felt the warm liquid run down the back of his throat. "It looks Dana actually got everything done last night."

"Yeah." Seth agreed. "She's been a lot better since I had to pull her into the office and have a conversation with her."

"She's still annoying though. Hangs around Sheamus like a bad smell when he works out." Wade rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you're safe." Seth remarked, turning his attention away from the older man and back to his screen. "Last time I checked, Sheamus was into dudes and Dana is definitely not one of those."

"Anyway. Enough about her." Wade started, causing his boss to look over at him once more. "How did your date go last night?" He instantly saw Seth's cheeks flush. "That good huh?"

"Well it was nice to have a date turn up for once." Seth mused. "But yeah it was really good. We had a really good night."

"And?" Wade pressed. "C'mon Seth. You can't just say that. I need details! Where did he take you?"

"He took me to this burger restaurant that his friend owns that's right near the beach. It was pretty quiet but the food there was _so_ good." Seth started. "We just had a good time and talked. I got to learn stuff about him and he got to learn things about me. I might have mentioned that it's been awhile since I'd had a boyfriend."

"Oh god." Wade groaned. "You didn't?"

"It kinda turned out not so bad." Seth replied. "I said that it was funny how being set up on rubbish dates had led me straight to him and he said he was glad that I had wandered into his bar that night." He had a fond smile on his face as he recalled the date. "We flirted a bit, ate our food and then he dropped me home."

"And?" Wade pressed as he took another sip of his coffee. "Did you have a kiss? C'mon. There's gotta be more than that."

"We pulled up at my house and he walked me to the door." Seth almost had to laugh at his friend's eagerness. "He kissed me goodnight but that turned into another make out session and after we parted, I might have asked him if he wanted to come inside." He watched the surprised look on his friend's face. "He declined though and he said good night."

"Do you think you'll get a second date with him?" Wade asked.

"I already have one." Seth answered quickly. "This Thursday we're going somewhere. I don't know where yet." He paused for a moment and look at the clock on his computer screen. "I tell you what I do know though."

"What's that?" Wade asked eagerly.

"I know that it's ten past eight and you need to go and do some work." Seth replied.

Wade rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay. I'll go do some work while you stare dreamily at your computer screen and think about your crush."

Seth couldn't even deny that that was what he was probably going to do as he watched Wade leave his office. Maybe today was going to be longer than he thought.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** so Seth's got it pretty bad for Dean but at least he's got another date, right? Looking forward to seeing what you all think. Thanks for reading and reviewing! GatesVengeance


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Sheamus loved nothing more than to feel the wind slapping against his face as he did his twice weekly ten mile run along the beach in Malibu. There was something so soothing about inhaling the salty air while he alternated glances between the path before him and the beach beside him, the redness in the sunset almost too beautiful to turn away from. Every Saturday and Wednesday afternoon that he was home, he'd make sure he did his beach run.

He would always drive from his apartment to the beach and just get out and run, sometimes with headphones in, other times without. Today he'd decided to forgo the headphones, instead listening to the sounds of the beach and the city behind him. He was dressed only in a pair of white joggers, a pair of black, knee length shorts and a black baseball cap that was on backwards. He didn't bother wearing a shirt anymore, his singlet more often than not usually drenched in sweat by the time he'd finished so he just didn't see the point. And he was sure that even though people stared, that they didn't care that he was running along shirtless since he was never the only one.

He was on his way back to his car when he heard a loud clang from a nearby alley. He stopped immediately, another loud bang following shortly after the first noise. He glanced around and saw that he was of course the only person around. He hesitantly made his way towards the source of the noise. He recognized that the alleyway was right near the bar that Seth had dragged him and Wade to see Dean at.

He walked along the sidewalk, growing closer and closer to where he thought he heard the sound coming from. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, unsure as to whether he was even going to see anything other than a cat knocking over a trash can. That was until he heard feet shuffling on the gravel and the sound of a body thudding against a wall. He walked slowly towards the sound of the scuffle, his feet quietly closing the gap between his current spot and the gate on the fence that led to the alleyway.

He pushed the gate open slightly, hoping silently that the gate wouldn't make a noise as he tried to peer in and see what the commotion was. He let out an internal sigh of relief when the gate pushed open with no sound. He peeked around the opening in the fence and had to stifle the noise that threatened to leave his mouth.

There against the wall in the dwindling sunlight, he could clearly see two men pressed up against it, their lips pushed together in a messy, passionate kiss, arms wrapped tightly around each other. He could even make out the shorter man against the wall's leg wrapped around the other man's waist. He was trying to peer at them and something made the duo look familiar to him but he couldn't quite place where he knew them from. He was trying to think as well as tear himself away from the situation that he didn't need to be drawn to but had somehow ended up there, peering around a fence like a pervert. He was about to pull himself away from the scene and finish off the second half of his run when he heard a noise.

"Dean. Can't you wait until we get home?" The younger man that was pressed against the wall said in protest. Although his body defied him as his hand ran through the shaggy hair of the other man.

Sheamus felt a pang in the pit of his stomach. He knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"C'mon Tyler." Dean's voice was dripping with lust. "No one's around. Live a little."

Sheamus recognized the voice immediately and it took all of his self restrain to not go in there and have a go at Dean. He knew full well that only the previous night that Seth had been on a date with him.

"And you're not going to think about that- _oh_. What even was his name again?" Tyler said sharply.

"Seth. His name is Seth." Dean quipped.

"Who cares what his name is?!" Tyler exclaimed. "I bet he was throwing himself at you last night but you had to tell him no cause you'd already fucked me before you took him out on your cute little date. And now look, you come back to me like a fucking boomerang."

"I only keep coming back cause you're a slut and you'll just give it up whenever." Dean snapped.

Sheamus watched as Dean turned Tyler around, pushing the blondes face into the brick wall. He heard the sound of zippers being pulled down and he took this as his queue to leave. He started running as soon as he pulled himself away. He was practically seething as he ran the last five miles of his workout. He couldn't believe that someone could be so callous and brazen about someone they'd just started dating. Sure, the moment that he just witnessed wasn't exactly meant for public viewing but he'd seen it and he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do with this information.

Did he tell Seth? He didn't know if he'd be able to. Seth had been through a lot of heartache with men over the years and he didn't want to ruin what might have been a chance at happiness for his younger friend. But on the other hand, he had this horrible feeling that Seth might get hurt by Dean if the pair decided to get serious.

Maybe he needed to tell Wade? At least he could confide in his boyfriend and there was no definite guarantee that Wade was going to blab straight away to his friend after he revealed what he had just seen to him.

He let out a groan of frustration as he powered through the last mile of his exercise for today, his black SUV in sight as he finished off his run. He came to a halt when he reached his vehicle, catching a few, deep, well earned breaths while he fumbled in his pocket for his set of car keys. He clicked the button and opened the driver's side door, sliding into his seat and taking a few more deep breaths before he started up the car and began the short drive home from the beach to his apartment.

No more than ten minutes had passed and he was pulling into his reserved car park of his and Wade's apartment building. He turned off the ignition in the car and stepped out, making sure the door was locked as he walked away from his car. He noticed that Wade wasn't home yet but didn't pay much more attention while he rode the lift up to his floor. He ignored the look of disapproval from one of his elderly female neighbours as he walked down the hallway wearing not much at all and opened up his front door.

He closed the door behind him, taking only a minute to toe off his sweaty joggers while he walked over towards the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge. He grabbed out his protein shaker and made himself a shake. He had just put all the ingredients away and was mixing his shake in his hands when he heard the front door open and jingling of a familiar set of keys enter their apartment.

He took a long drink of his shake while he walked out from the kitchen to the front living area to find his boyfriend taking off his shoes by the front door. "Hey lover. You're home early."

Wade looked up to see his sweaty, glistening boyfriend standing maybe a few metres away from him, guzzling down his usual protein shake. He stood up and closed the gap between them, pressing a kiss against the ginger's lips. "Mm. Chocolate." He grinned as Sheamus rolled his eyes. "Yeah. The gym was pretty quiet today and Alicia had it all under control when Seth and I left."

"Maybe all your customers were down at the beach. It was pretty busy when I went for my run before." Sheamus remarked.

"Did you have all the girls swooning at your sexy body when you ran past them today?" Wade grinned, his long fingers moving to run up Sheamus's left bicep, squeezing as he went.

"You know, love, you can always come on a run with me." Sheamus smirked at him. He leaned forward and stole another kiss from his boyfriend before he finished off the last of his shake.

Wade snorted. "You know that I can't do that. I'd just be too transfixed by you that I'd probably trip over something and break my foot."

"Well." Sheamus sighed dramatically. "I can't help it that I'm just that damn sexy." He added as he walked back towards the kitchen where he rinsed out his shaker.

"So Seth said his date with Dean went really well last night." Wade started as he walked into the kitchen. "He's got another date apparently."

Sheamus felt his stomach drop. He had a feeling that that might have happened. And it felt even worse given what he'd seen not twenty minutes earlier.

"Are you okay Shea? You look a little weird." Wade asked.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah. Just thinking." Sheamus brushed off his boyfriend as if it was nothing. "I'm glad Seth had a good night then. He deserves some luck after all the losers you've tried to set him up with."

"Me?!" Wade exclaimed. "You have contributed to half of those losers too, don't forget!"

"Yeah. Whatever." Sheamus dismissed him. "I'm gonna have a shower."

"No you're not." Wade reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's arm.

"Oh really?" Sheamus challenged. "And why not?"

"You're looking pretty bloody hot right now Shea." Wade grinned, closing the gap between them. His fingers danced along Sheamus's sweaty chest, dipping across his abdomen and stopping to squeeze his lover's cock through his running shorts. "I don't know if I can just let you shower without making you a little dirtier first."

"I've just run ten miles, you know." Sheamus reminded his younger lover. "Don't know if I'm up to giving you the pounding you so desperately want."

"I'll do it all baby." Wade closed the gap between them, pressing a hard kiss to Sheamus's lips. "I'll get you so hard with just my mouth and then when you're just about ready to cum, I'll climb on and ride you so hard that you forget your own name."

"If I remember correctly, the last time you did that, you rode me so hard we fell off the bed and I broke my wrist." Sheamus reminded his lover. Although that didn't stop him from reaching around and grabbing a handful of Wade's ass. "What a wonderful birthday that was."

"You loved every second of it." Wade shot back, leaning back into the touch. "C'mon, big fella." He grabbed a hold of the front of Sheamus's shorts and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"There better not be satin sheets on the bed!" Sheamus protested one last time before he was pushed back first onto the bed.

* * *

Seth had just finished dishing up his dinner of a grilled chicken breast and some steamed vegetables when he heard his doorbell ring. He groaned loudly, contemplating just ignoring whoever was at the door but he knew that the loud music he was blaring while he cooked definitely gave it away that he was home. He left his just made dinner on the kitchen bench, turning down the music on his speaker dock before he made his way to the front door.

When he opened up his front door, he was more than a little surprised to see Sheamus standing there by himself, an almost concerned look on his face. Seth looked behind the Irishman, expecting to find Wade with his boyfriend walking up to join him but it was just Sheamus there. "Hey Sheamus." He said cautiously, unsure of the reason for the ginger's surprise appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it okay if I come in for a minute?" Sheamus asked.

Seth watched him carefully for a moment, the older man's eyes glazed over with something he'd never seen. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet for a minute before deciding to step aside and open his door up a little wider. "Yeah sure. Come in."

He watched Sheamus walk past him and take a few steps towards the front living area before he took a seat on one of the armchairs. He followed him, taking the seat opposite the ginger. "So what's going on Shea? Everything okay with you and Wade?"

"Wade and I? Yeah, we're great. I, um..." Sheamus started. "Wade said you and Dean had a good date last night."

Seth shot him a skeptical look. "Are you actually telling me that Sheamus O'Shaunessy came all the way over to my house to ask me about my date?"

Sheamus laughed slightly. "Well, not really." He said quietly. "I mean, I'm glad that you had a great night with Dean. After all the duds that Wade and I have set you up with over the years, you deserve a nice guy to take you out for a meal." He looked over and saw Seth's face light up with a smile. "But I just want you to be careful."

Seth's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I know guys like Dean." Sheamus answered. "There's guys like him that travel with me on the road. They pretend to be loving, devoted husbands and boyfriend's but in actual fact, as soon as their partner is out of the picture, they jump onto anything that moves."

"What's brought this on? You liked him last week when you met him." Seth said sharply. "Have you seen or heard something about Dean?"

Sheamus shook his head even though he knew the truth. "I'm just saying be careful."

"You know, I'm not a kid anymore Sheamus." Seth snapped. "I _can_ take care of myself and make my own decisions."

"I just don't want to see you hurt Seth, that's all." Sheamus replied. "I saw all the shit that you went through with Roman and I just don't want to see that happen again."

"Roman and I broke up almost three years ago. I think I'm over it now." Seth pointed out.

"Are you? You haven't had a proper boyfriend since." Sheamus said quickly.

"Roman was never genuinely into me. He was only with me because it was set up by our mother's and his father happened to work with my Dad." Seth said sharply. "It was my own stupid fault that I fell in love with him." He added quickly. "Dean, on the other hand, does seem very into me. We're having a good time together. Can't you be happy for me that I've finally started dating someone who not only turned up for our date but wants to see me again?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you Seth." Sheamus said quietly.

"I think it's time that you left." Seth responded.

"Yeah." Sheamus agreed. "I'll see myself out."

Seth watched the pale Irishman get up off his armchair and walk towards the door. He waited until he heard the front door close before he got up and went back to his just made dinner. He pushed his index finger onto the chicken breast to make sure it was still warm. He smiled when it was and grabbed his plate and took his usual seat at his dining table.

While he was eating dinner he heard his phone go off. He reached for it across the table and slid his finger across the screen, opening up his text message. The smile grew larger when he saw it was from Dean, he read the text and his smile easily turned into a grin, the words staring right back at him.

 _'Is it Thursday yet? :) x'_

He took a moment before he quickly typed back a response. He had an almost smug grin on his face while he placed his phone back on the table. Sheamus had no clue.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** So Seth dismissed Shea's warning even though Sheamus saw what he saw. Looking forward to what you guys think. The line about the satin sheets is in reference to Moiself's wonderful 'Satin and Brace' fic. Thanks for reading and reviewing. GatesVenegance


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **Rating:** M

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction and I make no profit whatsoever from it.

Seth was sitting out on his balcony, his brown eyes looking out at the sun that was setting over the beach. He lifted his glass of sparkling water up to his lips and took a long sip from it. There was a small smile on his lips but he felt like he was missing something. Or someone. He let out a sigh and pulled out his phone, a little disappointed to see that there was no text there.

Ever since last Friday, his thoughts had been completely fixated on Dean. He had a new spring in his step while he was at work, an irreplaceable smile that didn't seem to want to go away. His heart seemed to speed up when he thought of the older man, his smile growing wider each time he thought about their first date while his pants seemed to tighten every time he remembered all their kisses throughout their date. He knew it was only two more days until their second date but he didn't think he could wait, hell, he knew he couldn't wait.

He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts on his phone, settling on the name of his friend. He tapped the screen, dialing the number before holding the phone up to his ear. He heard the phone ring at least five times before it was finally picked up.

"Hey Seth." Wade's voice greets from the other end. "What's up?"

"Not too much." Seth answers. "I'm just sitting here on my balcony looking out at the sunset and thinking I'd rather be somewhere else."

"Yeah cause looking out at the beach must be bloody terrible." Wade snorts and Seth can tell without seeing him that the British man is rolling is eyes. "And where would you rather be?"

"I think I might go out tonight." Seth responded although it didn't really answer the question.

"Would that be to see a certain bartender?" Wade asked.

"Maybe." Seth said quietly. "I was ringing to see if you wanted to come out tonight with me?"

"As much fun as it would be to be the third wheel tonight I can't come." Wade answered. "Shea's sister Becky is in town for a few days this week and we're going out for dinner once the pair of 'em finish getting ready." Seth heard Sheamus's voice in the background and then heard Wade's laugh carry through the line. "Yeah well bloody hurry up Sheamus! The reservation is at seven-thirty and we'll be here all night until you finish doing your hair!" Wade called back to his boyfriend with the phone held slightly away from his mouth. "You know you don't need someone to go with you to go and see Dean, right?"

Seth shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I know." He said quietly. "I just don't want to bother him."

"Seth. Please." Wade said shortly. "I'm sure this guy won't worry too much about you _bothering_ him. Just go see him."

"Do you think I should?" Seth asked. "I mean, the last time I went to see a guy I was dating without letting them know, he was in bed with another guy."

"I highly doubt that will happen Seth. It will be fine." Wade reassured his friend. "Look. I have to go. These two have _finally_ decided that they're ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you then." Seth responded before hanging up the phone.

He took one last look at the scene in front of him, the picturesque view giving him some sort of clarity. He knew that sitting here tonight by himself was going to achieve nothing and it was high time that he stopped dwelling on what had happened in the past and live for the moment instead. He wanted to go and see Dean tonight so that's what he was going to do.

He stood up from his seat and grabbed his now empty glass and his phone before heading back inside. He shut the glass sliding door behind him as he stepped into his bedroom, carefully placing his glass and phone on his bedside table before he turned his attention to his full length mirror and wardrobe. He took in his reflection for a moment. He was dressed in only a pair of sweat pants and an old, ratty t-shirt. That needed to change immediately if he was going to see Dean.

He moved over to his chest of drawers and dug out a pair of dark denim skinny leg jeans and a charcoal coloured v-neck t-shirt. He quickly changed, spraying on some deodorant and cologne before he made the short trip into his ensuite bathroom. He reached for his toothbrush and the toothpaste, brushing his teeth in record time before he grabbed the mouthwash. Once he'd spat out the mouthwash, he glanced at his reflection. He ran his brush through his hair, settling to have a low bun at the base of his skull.

He looked at himself in the reflective surface one last time before he was finally happy. He grabbed his phone and the glass from the bedside table, phone sliding into his impossibly tight pants while he carried the glass downstairs, pit stopping only in the kitchen to sit the glass next to the sink. He grabbed his car keys from their usual spot in the living room and made his way to the front door, sliding on a pair of black canvas shoes with no laces.

He opened up the door and stepped into the garage, unlocking his car before sliding into the driver's seat. He had a smile on his face as he sat in the driver's seat. There was a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach but there was also the feeling of excitement. He only hoped that Dean was even there tonight and he wasn't wasting his time by going down there. He started up the car and clicked the door to his automatic garage, reversing out and clicking the button to close the door before he started the short drive from his house to Dean's bar.

The music was blaring from the speakers inside of his sports car but he found that even listening to his favourite band was doing nothing to quell his nerves. His hands were gripping tightly on the steering wheel the entire drive to the small bar, his heart starting to pound in his chest. He'd only ever done this kind of thing before once and it hadn't had the best outcome so the fear that he was about to walk into a situation he didn't want to, even though he and Dean had only been on one date, was at the forefront of his mind.

He pulled his car into a park that was only a minutes walk from Dean's bar and he turned off the car. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heartbeat and his nervous stomach. After what felt like an age, he finally got out of the car, making sure it was definitely locked before he started the short walk from his car to the bar. The closer he got to the establishment, the more nervous he got.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside of the small space. His eyes scoured around the place, his heart instantly sinking when he saw that Dean definitely wasn't in there. There wasn't too many people in there that night although he could hardly be surprised as it was a Tuesday night. His brown eyes finally settled on a man at the bar, the same bleached blonde guy that gave him filthy looks the first time he set foot in the place. He forced a smile with the blonde that was definitely not reciprocated and made his way up to the bar where the other man was standing, serving the few customers that were actually in there.

The blonde scowled at him as he approached the bar, his brow creased as he looked Seth up and down. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Seth was definitely taken aback by that. "Uh. Okay." The blonde's facial expression didn't change. "I was just coming in to see Dean."

The blonde folded his arms across his chest. "Well. He's not here."

"Tyler. Stop being a little bitch." A brunette bartender walked over to where they both were and cut in. "He's in his office if you still want to see him?"

"Yeah." Seth nodded eagerly. "Thanks, um, I don't know your name."

"It's Zack." Zack responded with a friendly smile. "You can come with me if you want."

Seth looked over at the scowling Tyler one last time before following Zack down to the end of the bar and towards a door that had the words 'staff only' written on it. He caught up with the other man, Zack holding the door open for him to walk through. "Thanks." He said quietly. "I'm glad that you were willing to help me out unlike that other guy."

Zack laughed. "That's just Tyler." He said, turning around and looking at him. "He can get a little bratty sometimes and a little possessive. Especially when it comes to Dean."

Seth gave him a look. "What do you mean?"

"Uh. Well." Zack started. He realized immediately that what he'd just said was obviously not the right thing. "They're just really good friends and Tyler just looks out for him I guess." He shrugged. "And I'm guessing you're Seth, right?"

Seth nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why?"

"Dean's just mentioned you a few times that's all." Zack answered.

Seth couldn't deny the fact that his heart might have skipped a beat at those words. They were walking down a hallway that was dark in colour and fairly sparse in decor. There was a few doors that led to various different rooms that Seth presumed were either stock rooms or staff rooms.

The pair stopped right down the end of the hallway in front of a closed door. Zack lifted his hand up and knocked a few times on the heavy wood.

"It's open!" Dean's voice carried out into the hallway and Seth couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

Zack opened the door just wide enough to only show him. "Dean, bro." He smirked as he saw the look on his boss' face. "There's someone here to see you, bro."

Dean dropped his head into his hands. "Don't call me bro." He lifted his head back up to look at his other bartender. "You better not be the someone here to see me."

"Nah bro." Zack grinned and opened up the door to reveal Seth standing there.

Dean's eyes widened to see the younger man he'd taken on a date only a few days earlier standing in the doorway. His blue eyes raked up and down Seth's fit body, smirking at the tightness of the other mans jeans. "You can go Zack." He said, his eyes not leaving Seth. "Come in and shut the door Seth."

Seth felt a little nervous as he stepped into the small office. He closed the door behind him, more than aware that the blue eyes of the older man were locked on him and his every movement. He glanced around the small space, the walls in here a lighter colour than the hallway and was decorated with heavy coloured furniture. A big, dark wooden desk sat towards the back and took up most of the space. There was only one chair in the room and Dean was currently sitting on it behind his desk and it was in front of a computer.

"I'd take a seat somewhere but you seem to be sitting on the only one." Seth said, walking across the room and stopping in front of Dean's desk.

Dean dropped his eye contact from Seth for a moment to look at his desk. He grabbed the pile of papers that were on the edge of the desk and quickly stowed them away in one of the drawers. He patted the spot on the side of his desk. "I've got a spot right here."

Seth grinned and moved around to sit on the spot that Dean had cleared for him. His legs hung over the side of the desk as he faced the back wall and was merely inches away from the other man. "I hope you don't mind me turning up unannounced."

"Mind?" Dean balked. He pushed his office chair to the right and stopped when he was sitting right in front of Seth. "I feel like I've been waiting all week for it to be Thursday already and you decide to come in earlier to see me." He ran his hands along Seth's jean covered thighs and pushed himself up so that he was standing slightly over the younger man. And not nearly close enough to where he wanted to be. "I'm so glad you came in to see me."

Seth's brown orbs locked with Dean's. His breath caught in his throat. The feel of Dean's strong hands encasing his thick thighs felt so damn good. It felt almost a little too good. He watched Dean's gaze drop just slightly to his lips and he felt his heart skip a beat. He watched the other man's eyes lift once more, Dean's bottom lip getting tugged in between his teeth for a moment.

He saw Dean open his mouth to say something but before he could, Seth leaned forward and up, pressing their lips together. He felt his eyes flutter shut as he morphed into the kiss, their lips perfectly sliding together, mimicking each others movements, the same spine tingling excitement rocking through his core as he felt Dean's tongue swipe at his bottom lip.

Seth moaned when he felt the other mans tongue slip into his mouth. His hands immediately went up to grab at Dean's back, fingers digging at the strong muscle it found hidden underneath thin t-shirt material and pulling the other man's body in closer to his own. His legs spread a little wider and he allowed Dean to move in between them, Dean's hands sliding from the front of his thighs to the side to squeeze him and pull their bodies in closer.

Dean tilted his head to the side, tongue pushing in deeper and curling around Seth's. He'd never enjoyed kissing someone as much as what he did the brunette. His right hand moved from the side of Seth's thigh to slip underneath the younger man's shirt. His hand ran over the brunette's stomach, a groan escaping from his lips as he felt the clear definition of the hard muscle there. He needed to have more of this.

He pulled back from the kiss, stealing maybe one more soft peck before his blue eyes opened. He watched Seth's eyes reopen, a glazed over look appearing in them. He smirked while his hand slipped out from underneath Seth's shirt, fingers settling on the hem. "I gotta see what you've got under this shirt."

"Oh." Seth smirked, leaning forward to snatch a kiss from the other man. "Do you just?"

"Yeah. I do." Dean grinned, tugging slightly on the cotton material. "Are you gonna let me see?" He pressed a kiss to the corner of Seth's mouth, earning a gasp. He leaned into Seth, whispering into his ear. "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

He moved his other hand to the other side of the hem and lifted the shirt up and over Seth's head, flinging the shirt to the side. His hands instantly went to Seth's sides, fingers running up and down the sides of the toned body in front of him. He knew that being that Seth was a gym owner that he'd have a good body, he just didn't expect it to be this good. "Fuck you're hot."

"Thanks." Seth let out a short laugh. His hands slid down to the front of Dean's white t-shirt. "I think its your turn now."

Dean didn't need to be told twice and he reached down immediately and pulled his shirt up and over his head, allowing it to drop behind him. He knew he didn't have quite as good a body as Seth's but he knew his was good. He held his hands out. "What do you think?"

Seth's hands went straight to Dean's hips. "I don't need to tell you you're hot."

"You could." Dean grinned. "It'd stroke my ego a bit."

"I'd much rather stroke something else." Seth retorted immediately.

Dean reached forward and grabbed Seth's hand, pushing it to his crotch and rubbing the palm against his covered cock. "Something like this?"

"Yeah." Seth breathed out, his own cock stirring in his jeans. He reached forward and grabbed Dean's other hand and pushed it towards his crotch. "Don't forget about me."

Dean's hand rubbed palm first against Seth's crotch, fingers squeezing around the growing length. "I could never forget about you."

Seth pushed his hips up against Dean's hand. He could already feel his cock hardening from just the slightest of touches and he'd be embarrassed if he didn't feel the same thing happening in Dean's jeans. His other hand reached forward and grabbed for Dean's belt, fingers easily undoing the leather belt, tugging it out from the belt loops and letting it drop before his hands went to work on the button and fly. He lifted his gaze to look up at the older man, the blue orbs already fixed on him.

He heard the zip being pulled down, breaking the silence. The room was quiet, heavy with anticipation. "Need to see you." His voice was quiet, almost desperate as he broke eye contact with Dean and focused on the pair of jeans. He hooked a finger in each side and pulled the thick material down to sit roughly in the middle of Dean's thighs. He felt his eyes widen, his mouth water as he looked at the noticeable bulge in Dean's bright red boxer briefs.

He ran the palm of his hand across the bulge, a wet spot forming on the outside as he gave the length a squeeze. He looked up as he heard the deep groan get pulled from the base of Dean's throat, causing a soft moan to leave his throat. He pulled the briefs down and out of the way, audibly swallowing as he watched Dean's cock flop out and stand flat against his toned stomach. His hand reached out, fingers wrapping around the hot flesh and he squeezed, working the cock slowly. His eyes were transfixed on the swollen head, the slit almost goading him to lean forward and take it all the way down his throat.

He moaned at that. "Can I?"

"Can you what?" Dean's voice was thick with lust. "Tell me what you want to do."

Seth's eyes tore away from Dean's cock for a moment to look in the pools of blue. "I want to suck you."

Dean smirked. "Why don't you then?"

Seth grinned. "Sit on the chair." He said, watching as Dean did exactly as he said, pushing his underpants down just a little bit further so that he was sitting bare assed on the chair. Seth pushed himself up and off the desk and slowly dropped to his knees. He suddenly felt a little nervous once more. It had been a while since he'd done this and even longer since he'd been this eager to do it. He placed each hand on either of Dean's thighs, squeezing the thick muscle. He glanced one last time up at the older man. "You're clean, right?"

"I wouldn't let you do it if I wasn't." Dean answered. One of his hands reached down the stroke the side of Seth's face, fingers moving across the younger man's lips. His thumb traced Seth's bottom lip. "Such pretty lips." He said quietly. "Show me what they can do."

Seth smirked. His right hand moved forward and wrapped around the base of Dean's cock. He stroked the thick length a few times before he leaned forward, lips enveloping the tip of the head, sucking hard for a few seconds before he pushed his mouth as far down as he could go. He let out a soft moan as the tip pushed against the back of his throat. He dragged his mouth back up, lingering on the head for only a moment more before he pushed all the way back down, this time swallowing all the way down to the base, his hand moving out of the way and instead resting on Dean's balls.

"Fuck. Seth." Dean's right hand moved from the side of Seth's face to thread through the younger man's hair, fingers digging into the back of his head. Seth's mouth felt amazing, the tandem movements of his mouth bobbing up and down while the suction of his lips alternated on each move up and down. Suck hard on the slide down and release on the way back up. Oh fuck. He didn't think he'd ever had it this good before.

He glanced down, his stomach doing back flips as he was met by a pair of brown eyes that were glazed over in lust. He felt his stomach clench as he watched his dick get swallowed down, only to have it pushed out a few seconds later. Again and again. He let out a deep groan, his stomach clenching as felt Seth's skilled fingers rub the sensitive skin of his balls just right.

He let out another groan, his hips instinctively bucking up and finding the back of Seth's throat. He heard the moan that buzzed around his cock from the younger man. He took this as his queue to do push his hips up again, seeking the back of Seth's warm, wet mouth once more. He heard another moan come from Seth and he moved his other hand to the back of the brunette's head, holding him steady while he pushed his hips up and out of that heavenly mouth.

"Yeah Seth. Just like that." Dean groaned, his hips pistoning in and out of Seth's mouth while the younger man just swallowed around it. He could feel the brunette's fingers playing with his balls, rubbing them while he got face fucked and that thought only turned Dean on more. Seth's mouth was too sweet for this, his lips sucking around him in just the right way. He could feel the coil that was deep in the pit of his stomach start to uncoil, his climax building with every push of his hips upwards.

"I'm so close Seth." Dean's voice was almost a little shaky. "If you don't want to swallow, pull off."

Seth didn't pull off and that only made Dean's orgasm build up faster. He could feel Seth's other hand gripping at his thigh for dear life, the pressure from Seth's fingers only adding to the bounty of sensations he was already feeling. Everything just felt so right. Seth's mouth around his cock, Seth's fingers on his balls. Seth.

Seth had his eyes open wide as he watched Dean come apart from just his mouth. He felt the older man's thrusts into his mouth start to get a little rigid, could hear the telltale hard and heavy breathing speed up while it was mixed in with moans, groans, gasps and his name being repeated over and over again. He knew Dean was right on the edge and he wanted to make sure that it was all him as he pushed him over the edge. His mouth sucked harder around the thick cock in his mouth, desperate for a proper taste of the other man.

Dean couldn't hold on if he tried. He pushed his hips in and out of Seth's mouth a few more times before his orgasm took over him. He let out a loud groan of Seth's name as he spilled his seed right into the younger man's mouth, his hands staying planted on the back of the brunette's head as he came down from his high.

After a few deep breaths, he moved his hands away, allowing Seth to pull away. He glanced down at the younger man, his brown eyes still full of lust, his jeans straining over his crotch. "Pull your pants down and sit on my lap."

Seth didn't need to be told twice. He watched Dean carefully, the other man looking completely satisfied, a smug grin plastered on his face as sat almost boneless in his office chair. He kept his gaze on the older man as he undid his pants, his fingers hooking into the side of his jeans and tugging them down to his knees along with his black briefs.

He saw Dean sit up a little more as he closed the gap between them once more and slid onto Dean's lap, legs sitting astride of the other man's. He instantly felt the blonde's hands reach around and grab at his ass, fingers digging into his muscular cheeks and pulling him closer so that they were chest to chest, eyes locking, lips almost touching.

Dean leaned in this time to capture Seth's lips with his own. Their mouths moved in tandem, sucking over each other while Dean slipped his tongue in. He moaned at the touch of their tongues. He could taste himself on Seth's tongue and it only made it all the sweeter. He could also feel Seth's cock rubbing against his stomach, the scent of his arousal quickly filling the room.

He pulled back from the kiss, teeth nipping at Seth's bottom lip one last time before his hand slid around to wrap around the younger man's dick. He gave it a firm squeeze, delighted in the noise that left Seth's mouth. His other hand left Seth's ass and he opened the drawer behind them, fumbling around for the bottle of lube he always kept there. He pulled his hand off of the thick length for a moment and squeezed a small amount of lube on his right hand, discarding the bottle once he was done.

"You keep a bottle of lube in your office?" Seth grinned, his grin faltering slightly when he felt the firm hand grip at his cock once more. "How often are you doing this at work?"

"I only do it with the pretty ones." Dean answered. His strokes started slow but firm, his wrist twisting at just the right time on each stroke up and down. He watched Seth's cheeks flush red, his lips part as he let out a soft moan. "You like this, huh?"

"Yeah." Seth breathed. His hands found a spot on Dean's shoulders, fingers digging into the strong muscles.

"Tell me what else you like." Dean smirked. His hand started moving a little bit faster, fingers squeezing around Seth's cock. The younger man was rock hard and he knew he wouldn't last too long. His left hand squeezed at Seth's butt cheek, a groan of his own leaving his mouth. "Tell me what you like getting done to this sweet ass of yours."

Seth pushed his hips forward and he leaned in close, stealing a kiss from Dean's lips. Dean knew exactly what he was saying and he could already feel his stomach clenching in anticipation. He was already worked up from his blow job to Dean and this was just too good. He pulled back slowly. "I like..." he started but stopped to moan as Dean twisted his wrist and squeezed his swollen cock head. "I-ugh. Dean." He panted, pushing his hips up. "I like my ass getting played with especially with big fingers, rubbing and stroking my spot, getting me ready for the main event."

Dean smirked. Seth was so worked up, so close. "How about you getting your ass eaten out? I bet you love having someone open you up with just their tongue."

"No ones done it for long enough before." Seth answered. "I do like it though."

"I'd do it to you until you were a damn blubbering mess." Dean grinned. His hand started to speed up, working Seth closer and closer. He could feel the way that Seth's cock was throbbing in his hand. "I'd eat you out until you couldn't remember your own name. You'd be begging me to fuck you but I wouldn't until I knew you were about to cum. And then I'd stop and I'd push into your tight ass and fuck you so hard until you came all over yourself."

"Dean. Deaannn." Seth whined, pushing his hips up. He could feel his stomach clenching. He knew he was so close. He could feel it, he could taste it and Dean's words were only pushing him closer to the edge. "I'm so fucking close."

"Cum then." Dean encouraged. His hand squeezed tighter, the speed building up, working Seth over. "Cum all fucking over me."

"Oh. Fuck." Seth gasped. His eyes slipped shut and he threw his head back and he moaned loudly. He kept rocking his hips into Dean's hand, his orgasm stroked from him. He couldn't even open his eyes to watch his cum spurt from his cock and splatter all over Dean's stomach but that was the sight when his brown eyes did reopen. "You're a mess."

"All because of you baby." Dean grinned. He pulled his hand away from Seth's now limp cock and lifted it up to his mouth, his tongue sneaking out to lap away at the cum on his fingers. "Mm. You taste good."

"You don't play very fair." Seth answered. His brown eyes locked with Dean's blues as he watched the older mans tongue clean his hand. His eyes dropped to the mess on Dean's stomach and dragged two fingers through it, looking at the white liquid before he lifted it up to his own mouth. "That's okay. I don't either."

Dean smirked. His right hand reaching up and grabbing the back of Seth's head and pulling him forward to press their lips together in another searing kiss. He knew he'd met his match in this one.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone for reading. Sorry that you had to wait so long to read this but real life got in the way. Thanks for being patient. I look forward to seeing what you all think. Thanks for reading and reviewing GatesVengeance


End file.
